The Path To Victory
by Garereen105
Summary: Being rewritten. Please don't read this one but The Path To Victory 2.0. This version will be taken down in a few weeks.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

A/N This is a crossover of my first story An Old Sorrow A New Hope and the playthrough I wish I've could've had.  
Also I've got to rewrite the first five chapters because I didn't back up my files sorry.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER:1 Unexpected Help

Commander Kaari Shepard, Garrus Vakarian and James Vega were on board the Kodiak along with the pilot Steve Cortez. Shepard had her back to the rest of her squad. She was looking out into space as Cortez flew the Kodiak toward planet 2181. She saw her reflection in the thick glass of the Kodiak. Her red hair came down to her shoulders. Her bright green eyes full of hope as she thought of how Leviathan could help end the war with the Reapers.

So Lola you think we're going to find Leviathan? Asked Vega. Or is this just another wild goose chase?

I hope that we find what ever it is hear. Said Kaari. With out turning around to look at Vega.

You will find Leviathan down there. Said Someone from the back of the shuttle.

All three of the occupants turned around to see a woman dressed in a pure white dress standing in the back of the Kodiak. All three of them raised their weapons at the intruder.

Who th hell or you? Asked Kaari. And what the hell or you doing on my shuttle?

I'm Athena. Said Athena. And I'm here to offer you the help you need.

Commander we've got a problem. Said Cortez.

What is it Cortez? Asked Kaari.

The shuttle isn't moving. Said Cortez. I've tried everything I can think of but it just wont move.

Do not worry yourselves. Said Athena. I have stopped this shuttle.

Release us now! Said Kaari. We've got to get down to that planet.

Leviathan will not help you to win this war. Said Athena. All you will get from them is another enemy that you could only hope to defeat. But I know someone who may be willing to help you win this war.

And who might that be? Asked Garrus.

She is known as Azalea to her allies and Nightmare to her enemies.

So where is this Azalea? Asked James.

She is in another dimension. Said Athena.

And how is she going to help us from another dimension? Asked Garrus.

I will take you to her. Said Athena. If you wish to win this war you will come with me.

And why would she be willing to help us? Asked Kaari.

It is what she does. Said Athena. She helps those who are in need of help.

How is one person going to win this war? Asked Garrus.

A bell like laugh came out of Athena's throat. I apologize. Said Athena after her laughter had died down. But among my people we have our own name for Azalea.

And what would that name be? Asked Kaari.

The goddess of war and destruction. Said Athena. Azalea has power beyond your comprehension Kaari.

How is it that you know our names? Asked Kaari.

I know of every thing in this dimension. Said Athena. I am the ruler of this dimension after all.

If that's so you'll be able to tell me my mother's name. Said Kaari.

Your mother was named Hannah Shepard. Said Athena. She was killed on Mindori.

And my father? Asked Kaari.

Your farther was named Jason Shepard. Said Athena. He was also killed on Mindori. Along with your brother Jonathan Shepard.

Kaari thought for a moment and then asked. Are you sure you can get us to this Azalea?

Yes. Said Athena with a small nod of her head.

How long would we have to be gone? Asked Kaari.

No more then four hours. Said Athena. As the shuttle landed in the hanger bay Kaari turned th Athena and said. Follow me and do not stray from my path. There will be armed guards and they will treat you as a threat. Do you understand?

Then we'll have to return to the Normandy first. Said Kaari. We'll have to explain this to the crew. Cortez turn us around. And alert the Normandy that we'll be bring a gust. Tell Liara to have all members of the ground crew in the war room when we arrive.

Yes ma'am. Said Cortez.

It didn't take long to get back to the Normandy. As the shuttle landed in the hanger bay Kaari turned to Athena and said. Follow me and do not stray from my path. There will be armed guards and they will treat you as a threat. Do you understand?

Yes. Said Athena with a small smirk. I shall not stray from your path.

They walked of the Kodiak and into the hanger bay. There were guards with their weapons trained on Athena. It's fine Lieutenant. Said Kaari. Garrus, Vega and I can handle it from here.

Yes ma'am. Said Lieutenant Jhonston.

The four of them walked to the elevator. While it was ascending to the C.I.C Vaga turned to Athena and asked. Are you really the goddess Athena?

Me and my people aren't gods. Said Athena. We've tried to discourage people from worshipping us but it has never worked.

I wonder why it's never worked? Asked Garrus.

When you see Azalea power for your self you'll think she is god like. Said Athena. And it's easier to alow them to belive we're gods then to stop them from believing that we're gods.

Then why tell us that you're not gods? Asked Garrus.

Because Azalea detest being called a goddess. Said Athena. I hopeing that by telling you that you'll refrain from calling Azalea a goddess.

So what can you? Asked James.

If you were my enemy and tried to shoot me I would create a interdimensional portal that would teleport the bullet to the person that is closest to your hart. Said Athena. I can also read the past of every being. A power that Azalea shares with me. And all Olympians will never age past our prime. We can only be killed in challenged combat.

Wow. Said James. So what can Azalea do?

She is the granddaughter of Typhon and the great-granddaughter of Poseidon and Hades. Said Athena. She inherited all of Typhon power and speed. She can also call upon Poseidon, Hades, Zeus and my power through the armor of Olympus. And she has her mothers powers as well only a much more powerful version. To be honest she can be quite terrifying when she is angry. Something my fool of a brother found out the hard way.

What do you mean? Asked Kaari.

My brother Ares was cast out by my father. Said Athena. He tried to kill my father and my father couldn't bear to kill his own son. So he put him in the deepest pit of Hades. But he escaped and challenged Azalea. When an Olympian dies in challenged combat the victor receives all that belonged to the loser.

So what happened in the fight? Asked James.

The fight was over before any of us could blink. Said Athena. Azalea summoned her sword and moved so fast that no one could see her. Ares just stood there at first we all assumed that she missed her strike. But then Ares head fell to the ground followed by his body. She moved so fast his blood didn't even have the time to stain her blade.

Just as Athena finished The elevator door opened. A woman ran over to Kaari and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kaari are you alright? Asked Samantha. Why did you turn around?

Not right now Sam. Said Kaari. Wait until we get to the war room.

It didn't take for every one to gather in the war room. Then Kaari looked to Athena and said. Ok listen up every one. This is the goddess Athena. She told Garrus, Vega and I about someone who could help end this war. Would you please explain to the rest of the crew?

I do know of some one who could end this war. Said Athena. Her name is Azalea or Nightmare. She lives in another dimension. I could take you to her and then bring you back. But I will not force this on you. You must chose this for yourselves.

Kaari looked at her teem mates and said. I say we vote on this. I see nothing to loose. So I vote yes.

Liara looked at Kaari and said. I say we go and meet this Azalea. I vote yes.

Javik looked at Kaari and said. While I do not agree that we have nothing to lose my vote is yes.

Vaga looked at Kaari and said. I say why are we still here. I vote hell yes.

Ashley Looked at Kaari and said. I don't know about this Shep. But I too must agree if we don't go we probably loose this war. If we go we got a chance to win. I vote yes. Maybe this Azalea will hand the reapers their asses.

Edi looked at Kaari and said. I say we take the chance. I vote yes.

It's all down to you Garrus. Said Kaari. What do you think.

Garrus looked at Kaari and said. No Shepard without Vakarian right. I vote yes. If half of what we've heard is true the reapers are in for one hell of a fight.

Kaari looked at Athena and said. Before we go we need to know about this Azalea.

What would you like to know that I've haven't told you already? Asked Athena.

Her personality, age, like and dislikes. Said Kaari.

She is slow to anger. Said Athena. But when angered her bloodlust can be very difficult to contain. As for her age she is twenty-two although she appears to be twenty-five. As for her likes and dislikes I thank that you should ask her personally.

Ok so when can you be ready to go? Asked Kaari.

Right away if you wish. Said Athena.

Then Garrus, Vaga, Liara, Williams and I will be ready in fifteen minutes. Said Kaari.

Very well. Said Athena. I shall wait here for your return.

Once the three people who would be going with her were outside of the war room Kaari turned to them and said. Ok people I want you in full battle gear and back here in fifteen minutes.

Athena waited in the war room for fourteen minutes thirty-six seconds before the people who were going came back. Are you ready Kaari? Asked Athena.

Yes. Said Kaari. Lets go.

With that a ball of green light surrounded the six of them. After a few seconds the ball of light vanished. The Normandy crew found them themselves in a very large kitchen. They were looking around when a scream tore through the air.

DAD THERE'S PEOPLE WITH GUNS IN THE KITCHEN!

The Normandy crew turned around to see a small girl with black hair with violet highlights running away from them. A moment later there was a woman with long white hair with fire red highlights. Her eyes were two different colors. Her left eye was gold while the right was blood red. Standing in the door way. Before anyone could react the woman rushed forward and grabbed Garrus by the throat forcing him down to his knees.

Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you assholes doing in my house? Demand the woman.

Please Azalea calm your self. Said Athena. They mean you are your family no harm.

Azalea turned to see Athena and asked. What's going on here?

I'll explain as soon as you release him. Said Athena.

Azalea let Garrus go and he picked himself up. Now what armed people doing in my house? Asked Azalea.

They are in dire need of help. Said Athena. They face an enemy that they can't defeat without your help.

At that moment Rachel and Jennifer came into the kitchen. Azal what's going on here? Asked Rachel.

It's fine mom. Said Azalea. Please go find Calea and ask her to join me in my office. These people owe her an apology for scaring her.

I'm not leaving you with armed strangers. Said Rachel.

Azalea sighed and said. Would you guys please give your weapons over to Jenn.

I'm not giving my weapon to anyone. Said Ashley.

Azalea turned to the woman who had spoken and was stunned. What the hell is this. Thought Azalea. She took a deep breath and said. Look I'm asking you to give them up as a courtesy. But I could always force you to give them up.

I would like to see you try. Said James.

Azalea used her powers to teleport all of their weapons into a pocket dimension and said. Well now that you've seen me "try" to take your weapons maybe we move this discussion along.

Fine by me. Said Kaari. Although I fell more comfortable with a weapon at my side.

Azalea looked at the woman with short red hair and said. Maybe we can reach a compromise. I allow two of you to have your weapons if my overprotective mother agrees. Azalea looked at Rachel can you agree to that deal mom?

Only if you chose the ones that have the weapons. Said Rachel.

Is that ok with you guys? Asked Azalea.

Kaari looked at the rest of her crew and got a nod from them and said. That's fine by us.

May I ask your names. Said Azalea.

My name is Commander Karri Shepard. The muscle-bound guy name is Lieutenant James Vega. The brunette name is Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. The blue woman name is Dr. Liara T'soni. And the guy you had by the throat name is Garrus Vakarian.

I chose you and Ashley. Said Azalea looking at Kaari. Azalea used her powers to return their weapons.

Now that has been taken care of mom would you please go and get Calea and ask her to join our guest and I in my office.

Rachel and Jenn left to do as requested. Azalea turned to the her guest and said. Now if you would all follow me.

As they were walking to Azalea's office Liara was looking around and decided to dig for some information about Azalea's personality and said. You have a lovely home Azalea.

You can cut the bullshit. Said Azalea. I can fell your emotions. And you fell a lot of curiosity. As to what your curious about I've no idea.

And what if I'm just curious about how a person as young as yourself could afford this house.

Your not. Said Azalea. I can also fell deceit coming from you. If I had to guess I'd say your someone who makes a living off of digging for information. And judging by the way your going about trying to get information I'd also say that what you do isn't legal. So tell me how close am I.

Your pretty close. Said Liara.

Azalea stopped at a black door and walked into the room. The office had very little in it. A desk made of dark mahogany with a phone on it along with some framed photos and a few chairs and that was it. Azalea walked around the desk and sit in her chair and used her powers to bring in more chairs and said. Please have a seat.

A few moments after every one in the room had set down a there was a knock at the door. Come in Calea. Said Azalea.

Calea walked into the room and said. Grandma Ree told me you asked for me.

Azalea looked at the people in front of hear and said. Our guest have something they would like to say to you.

What could I do for you. Asked Calea.

We're sorry for scaring you. Said Kaari.

It's ok. Said Calea. I thought you might be hear for a nefarious purposes.

Would you like to stay for our meeting? Asked Azalea.

If you or our guest don't mind. Said Calea.

I don't. Said Azalea. Do any of you mind?

Fine by us. Said Kaari.

What brings you to me? Asked Azalea.

We're at war with a race of machines know as the Reapers. Said Kaari. We can't defeat them with conventional methods. On top of that an organization of radical humans that call themselves Cerberus are trying to stop us from stopping the reapers.

What are the Reapers goals? Asked Azalea.

Their trying to wipe out all life that has advanced to faster-than-light technology. Said Kaari. As they have done every fifty thousand years for a very long time.

What methods are Cerberus using to stop you? Asked Azalea.

They kidnap humans and force them to fight against anyone who doesn't "work" for them. Said Kaari. And anyone who isn't human.

Azalea picked up her phone and dialed a number and then put it on speaker. After a few rings the line was picked up. Hello Ms. Roth how may I help you today. Said the woman who answered the phone.

Lilly I want teams five, ten and twelve at my house and ready to go in ten minutes. Ordered Azalea. Am I clear?

Yes ma'am. Said Lilly. The messages have been sent. The requested team's are on their way. I fell sorry for who ever their after and then the line went dead.

After Azalea hung her end of the line up Ashley asked. Why does she fell sorry for the people those teams are after?

Because teams five, ten and twelve don't take prisoners. Said Azalea.

Then what happens to the survivors? Asked Liara.

What survivors? Asked Azalea.

I like her. Said Garrus.

Kaari looked at Azalea keeping her emotions well under check and thought. Maybe I can get what Liara couldn't. So your people just kill anyone who happens to be around their target.

Azalea looked at Kaari and couldn't fell any emotions from her and thought. That's odd maybe she wants to know how I fell about killing people. Look I absolutely loathe killing and so do my people. They all been in situations before they worked for me where they've seen hundreds of innocent people killed. Because someone who could've stopped them chose to spare them. My people and I would rather be labeled murderers of the guilty then allow them to harm the innocent. Don't get me wrong. If a diplomatic solution were possible we would take it in a heartbeat. But from what you've told me about the enemy there is no possibility of reaching diplomatic solution.

Azalea then looked at Calea and asked. Could you please go and get your grandmas Ree and Jenn and Sam for me?

Dad please don't leave me behind. Said Calea. I just met you for the first time a year ago. I don't want to loose you for who knows how long. So please take me with you.

If your were to come with me you may see things that you want to see. Things that will hunt you for the rest of your life. You may even come to hate me for what you see me do. And I couldn't stand it if you hated me. Whispered Azalea so low you almost couldn't hear her.

Dad I know what you do. Said Calea. And I know that sometimes that it's necessary to eliminate people who can't or won't listen to reason. And I could never hate you for what you do. In fact I can only admire you for the fact that you would slaughter thousands for the safety of billions. I am after all part of you. And I would rather see a mountain of corpses then see even one innocent person harmed for no reason.

Are you sure? Asked Azalea. You may find yourself in situation where you'll have to defend yourself. And if you do have to defend yourself you may have to kill your opponent. Are you prepared to take another's persons life?

I may not like to hurt people. Said Calea. But if I were forced to I would not under any circumstance allow the fact that I had to kill someone to change who I am.

Azalea looked at Calea with pride clear in her eyes. She remembered the day she released her powers and how she felt. She remembered the doubt that plagued her mind that day. And she saw none of that doubt in her daughter. Azalea looked over to Athena and asked. Could Calea release her powers like I did?

If she were to be in a situation like you were then yes she could. But her method would be slightly different then yours. She would be just as powerful as you are. But where your method would be to just eliminate the enemies. Calea would try to reason with them first. But if they were to fail to see reason then she would destroy them just as you would.

If I allow you to come with me Calea you have to agree to have a guard of my choice. Said Azalea. You would also follow any order that I give you are your guard.

I accept your conditions. Said Calea.

Then if your going with me you should go pack a bag. Said Azalea. And then go ask your grandmas Ree and Jenn and Sam to join us in the den.

Calea ran out of the office and then Azalea picked her phone up and dialed a number and again put it on speaker. What can I do for you Ms. Roth? Asked Lilly.

I need you to send Mary Lee along with the other team's and inform her that she'll be Calea's guard. Ordered Azalea.

Yes ma'am. Said Lilly. And the line went dead.

Azalea stood up and said. Please follow me.

They all left the office and walked to the den. After a few moments of walking they reached the den and were soon joined by Rachel, Jennifer, Samantha and Calea. Calea had a medium-sized blue duffel bag. Azalea looked at Rachel and said. Mom I have to go and help them. And Calea wants to come with me. And before you say anything I've assigned Marry Lee as her personal guard while we're away.

Azal I don't want you to go so soon after I got you back. Said Rachel. But I understand that a lot of people will die if you don't go. And then they hugged each other.

After they broke apart Azalea looked over to Jennifer and said. Jenn please don't let mom miss me to much.

I wish that we could go with you to. Said Jennifer. But we would probably be no help in the war Calea described to us. But you better kick their asses and get back to us A.S.A.P. You got that.

I love you to Jeen. Said Azalea as they quickly hugged each other.

Then Azalea hugged Samantha and said. Keep those two in line fore me.

Like I always do. Said Samantha with a smirk.

As Azalea pulled away from her sister she turned to Athena and the Normandy crew and said. I've got to go and pack. I'll be back in a few moments. And then a dark crimson light surrounded Azalea. After the light faded away Azalea was gone.

Rachel looked at the Normandy crew and asked. Which of you is the leaded?

That would be me. Said Kaari.

I suggest that you warn every person that meats Azalea not to piss her off. Said Rachel.

I hope you don't mind. Said Kaari. But what happens to people that piss her off?

That depends on who they are. Said Jennifer. If he or she is an ally she'll probably warn them once not to do it again. But if anyone does something that she hates or puts her or people she considers a friend or ally in danger she'll kill them with out question or warning. And she can be extremely sadistic.

Just as Jennifer finished speaking Azalea returned in a flash of dark crimson light. And she had changed her clothes. Before she left she was wearing a black tank top with stone washed blue jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes. Now she had on a black t-shirt and black jeans with a sapphire blue dragon with ruby colored eyes. The dragon head was on her right shoulder and the body wrapped around her stopping at the thighs of the jeans. She also had a white gold choker collar with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds around her neck. She had a silver bracelet on each wrist. Both of the bracelets had a pendant of a sea serpent. The pendant on the left bracelet was white and green and the one on the right bracelet was red and gold. She was also wearing black combat boots with fire coming from the bottom of the boots stopping in the middle of the boots. The boots had what looked like people on them. On the left boot it looked like the people were falling into the fire while the people on the right boot looked as if they were coming out of the fire. Around her waist was a wide black belt with flames coming from the bottom of the belt stopping in the middle of the bleat. There was a sward on the left side of the belt. The sheath was black with flames coming from the tip stopping in the middle of the sheath. In her left hand was a large black duffel bag.

I see your wearing the Armor of Olympus. Said Athena.

I always wear it if I'm going into battle. Said Azalea.

Just after Azalea finished speaking the doorbell rang. I'll be right back. Said Azalea. A few moments latter Azalea was back with sixty-one people behind her. One of the people walked over and stood on Calea's left side. She was a tall athletic looking woman with blond hair. Her eyes were the color of blood. She wore the same uniform as the rest of the people standing behind Azalea. A black camo jacket, black camo cargo pants and black combat boots. The woman standing by Calea and three people behind Azalea had a gold tridents on the lapels of their jackets.

Azalea looked over Athena and said. We're ready when you are. She then turned to Rachel, Jennifer and Samantha and said. We'll see you guys latter. With that said a green light surrounded everyone in the den except for Rachel, Jennifer and Samantha.

`


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER:2 Welcome To The Normandy

When the green light had faded all sixty-nine people found themselves in a large room. Kaari turned to Azalea and said Welcome aboard the Normandy. I'm the Commander of this ship. For those of who don't know my name is Commander Kaari Shapard. You may call me Commander or Shapard. I expect you to follow the rules of this ship. You'll be supplied with a copy of said rules later. For now I think that my ground crew as well as the leaders of the teams should head to the war room. If you would follow me.

Calea, Mary, Victor, Cole and Bree come. Said Azalea. The rest of you stay out of trouble.

YES MA'AM! Exclaimed the entire group.

Edi you and Javik meet us in the war room. Said Kaari.

Yes Commander. Said Edi.

After a short elevator ride and a dragged out security check the twelve people found themselves in the war room. And after a short wait they were joined by Edi and Javik.

Let me introduce you. Said Kaari. Azalea this is Edi and Javik. Guys this is Azalea her daughter Calea and her guard Mary and the leader of the squads Victor,  
Cole and Bree and you've all met Athena. They're here to help us with the Reapers and Cerberus.

They are here to help you. Said Athena. Now that they're here i will be returning home. With that said Athena vanished in a green light.

Ok well let's start shall we. Said Kaari. Edi bring up all the info we have on the Reapers and Cerberus.

For several minutes Azalea, Victor, Cole and Bree watched the info and then Azalea said. Victor, Cole and Bree take your team's and destroy Cerberus. There is to quarter given. If they work for Cerberus they die. I don't care if they're nothing but a secretary terminate them with extreme prejudice. From what we've just seen any prisoners being held by them will be indoctrinated so put them out of their misery quickly. And then find this Illusive Man and bring me his head.

Yes Ma'am. Said the three of them and then they left the war room.

I like you human. Said Javik. You understand that war is not a game were prisoners must be taken unlike most of your kind.

That's because I'm only one third human. Said Azalea.

I do not understand. Said Javik. How can you be anything other then full human?

My mother's father was a Titan and her mother was an Olympian. Said Azalea. My father's mother was also an Olympian and his father was a human. So I'm one part Olympian one part Titan and one part human.

So you're a mix breed. Said Javik. In my time you woul-.

Javik was cut off as Azalea wrapped her hand around his throat. I will not allow anyone to refer to my daughter or myself in such a way. Said Azalea. I should just kill you now and save myself the headache. She then threw him to the floor and said. Take me to a place were I can find some of these Reapers. I wish to destroy something.

You want to destroy a Reaper. Said Kaari. We don't have that kind of fire power.

Just get me to some of them. Said Azalea. I'll take care of the rest.

Joker take us to a system with Reapers. Said Kaari.

Are you sure Commander? Asked Joker.

Yes. Said Kaari. Azalea wants to test them.

Ok Commander. Said Joker. But for the record this is a rely bad idea. Heading for Arcturus system e.t.a twenty minutes.

May I see the cockpit? Asked Calea.

Yes of course you can. Said Kaari. Follow me.

Azalea, Calea and Mary followed Kaari and James to the cockpit while the rest of the ground went to their rooms. Wow this is amazing. Said Calea.

That it is. Said Mary.

It's a good thing your here Commander. Said Joker. I think you'll want to hear this.

Joker pushed a button to play a recording. This is Cerberus station two seventy-three come in H.Q. Said a panicked voice. We're under attack by an unknown enemy. They're killing eve-. The recording went to static.

What the hell is going on out there Commander? Asked Joker.

Is that your people Azalea? Asked Kaari.

Hold on a second. Victor, Cole, Bree report. After a few moments Azalea said. Yes that's my people.

How did they even get to Cerberus station two seventy-three? Asked Kaari. That's on the other side of the galaxy.

Cole used his powers to teleport them. Said Azalea. He saw the location on the map that was in the info.

Wow they work fast. Said James.

Commander we've arrived at the Arcturs system. Said Edi.

Thank you Edi. Said Kaari.

You're welcome Commander. Said Edi.

Azalea looked out of the window and asked. Were are the Reapers?

I'm detecting a Reaper capital ship heading toward us. Said Edi.

SHAPARD YOU HAVE COME TO FACE YOUR FATE. Said the Reaper in a booming voice.

I don't know who are what you are. Said Azalea. But I'm going to come out there rip off your leg and beat you to death with in.

Azalea I don't know if you noticed or not. Said Kaari. But we're in space you can't go out there. It's a vacuum you won't be able to bre-. As Kaari was talking to her Azalea vanished. Ah. Calea where did your dad go?

Calea pointed out of the window. Kaari followed Calea's finger and saw Azalea next to the Reaper. Ok next question. Said Kaari. How is she leaving in space?

We're part Olympian. Said Calea. The only way for an Olympian to die is in combat with another Olympian.

So you guy's are immortal. Said James.

Only when our powers awaken. Said Calea. But I thought Athena would've told you about all of this.

She did. Said Kaari. But seeing her out there just made me forget for a moment.

They watched as the Reaper fired it's cannon. And they watched as Azalea stopped the shot with nothing but her right hand. Then she ripped off the first leg on the Reaper's left side and beat it until it was nothing but a bunch of space junk. Then Azalea vanished only to reappear standing beside Kaari.

Kaari, James and Joker were stunned. They all looked at what used to be the Reaper and then Kaari asked. How in the hell did you do that? Our most powerful weapons can't even scratch those things. And you just turn it into scrap metal.

I just did what I told it I was going to do. Said Azalea.

Yea remind me to never get on your bad side. Said Joker.

That goes for me to Demente. Said James.

Why are you calling me insane? Asked Azalea.

I give people nicknames. Said James. And anyone else would have to insane to take on a Reaper with nothing but their hands.

Please don't call me that. Said Azalea. If you must call me something other then Azalea call me Nightmare.

Can do Pesadilla. Said James.

I wish that I had my camcorder with me. Said Azalea. I would love to show that to some people that I know.

Hay Edi did you record that? Asked Kaari.

Yes Commander. Said Edi.

Give Azalea a copy. Said Kaari. And send a copy to Admiral Hackett. I'll bet that he would love to see that.

I can't find Azalea's Omni tool Commander. Said Edi.

My what? Asked Azalea.

It's kind of like a personal computer that's implanted in your wrist. Said Kaari. And she doesn't have one Edi.

I see. Said Edi. I shall send a hard copy to her quarters.

Thank you Edi. Said Kaari. Azalea, Calea and Mary would you like to join me in my cabin for dinner?

We would love to Commander. Said Calea.

The four of them walked toward the elevator. Kaari stopped Azalea, Calea and Mary and said. This is my girlfriend Samantha Traynor. Sam this is Azalea her daughter Calea and Calea's guard Mary.

It's a pleasure to meet the three of you. Said Samantha.

Sam would you please join us for dinner? Asked Kaari.

I'll be up right after I finish this. Said Samantha.

Azalea, Calea, Mary and Kaari rode the elevator up to the captain's cabin. Calea looked around and then said. You have a beautiful room Commander.

Thank you. Said Kaari.

A few moments latter Samantha walked into the room and said. Well I'm glad you guys didn't start without me.

Come on babe. Said Kaari. You know that I would never do something like that.

How do you guys like the Normandy so far? Asked Samantha.

I like it. Said Calea.

I like it as well. Said Azalea. Although I could live with out some of the people that happen to be aboard.

I think I know the answer. Said Kaari. But who could you live without?

That racist asshole Javik. Said Azalea.

Yea he can be a bit of an asshole. Said Kaari. But he's a good soldier.

Could you ask Edi to send him a copy of my fight with the Reaper? Asked Azalea.

Oool. Said Samantha. That'll get under his skin.

Yes it will. Said Kaari. Do you mind if I have a not attached to it?

What kind of note? Asked Azalea.

Forgive me for saying this but this is what I would like the note to say. Said Kaari. Take a look at what the mix breed has done.

Ah I see that you're trying to show him what a "mix breed" can do. Said Azalea. Go ahead it might make him respect me if only just a little.

That's what I'm hoping. Said Kaari.

After a few more moments their meals arrived. Azalea looked over to Samantha and asked. Tell me Samantha. How long have the two of you been together?

Since she let me use her shower. Said Samantha. How about you do you have anyone special in your life.

No. Said Azalea. No one back home can deal with me.

I can tell that you like someone aboard the Normandy. Said Calea. And I know who.

Azalea blushed a deep red and said. No I don't.

If you're going to lie you should lie to someone who can't tell you're lying. Said Calea.

Yea. Said Kaari. Even I can tell that you're lying. And I don't even have any powers.

Crap. Said Azalea. Fine you got me. I happen to like someone on this ship.

Who is it? Asked Samantha.

Nope I'm not telling. Said Azalea.

Ah come on. Said Samantha. I bet it's James Vega.

Hell no. Said Azalea. Men are disgusting creatures that evolution blessed with two brains. But only enough blood to run one of them at a time.

So you're a lesbian? Asked Samantha.

Yes. Said Azalea.

That's cuts the number down to seventy-five. Said Samantha. Will you give me a hint?

She came with the Commander to our house. Said Calea.

Azalea looked at Calea and said. Stop that it's not funny.

I don't know Ms. Roth I've never seen you blush before. Said Mary. And I think it's pretty damn funny.

Not you to Mary. Said Azalea.

So someone that was with me when we came to your house. Said Kaari. So it's either Liara or Ashley. My bet is on Liara.

Nope not telling. Said Azalea.

If you don't I will. Said Calea.

You wouldn't dear. Said Azalea.

Not only would I. Said Calea. I would happen to do it right in front of the person you like.

Azalea looked down at her empty plate and said. Calea please don't. I'll tell but I don't want them to know. Can all of you live with that?

Why don't you want the person to know? Asked Samantha.

I've dated one person since I gained control of Triton. Said Azalea. And she only wanted to use me for what I could do for her. Once she found out that I couldn't give her what she wanted she left me and it nearly broke me. I don't want to be broken again.

Well I can tell you for a fact that neither Liara or Ashley are like that. Said Kaari.

Fine. Said Azalea. I like Ashley. But none of you can tell her. You all promised.

Not all of us. Said Kaari.

What? Asked Azalea. You did promise.

Not me but Edi. Said Kaari. She is the ship. She heard everything you just said. Isn't that right Edi.

Yes Commander. Said Edi. Should I let Lieutenant Commander Williams know that she has an admirer?

That's up to you Edi. Said Kaari.

Very well Commander. Said Edi. I shall let the Lieutenant Commander Know right away.

No please don't do that. Said Azalea in a panicked voice.

It's to late Azalea. Said Edi. I've already sent a copy of this conversation to Lieutenant Commander Williams.

Crap. Said Azalea. This isn't going to end well.

Commander Lieutenant Commander Williams is requesting to speak with you in private. Said Edi.

Tell her I'll talk to her in a moment. Said Kaari.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ashley was in the starboard observation deck pacing. What the hell am I going to do? Thought Ashley. I mean I've never been attracted to another woman before.

Kaari walked into the room and saw that she had a data pad in her right hand and said. Look Ash I know that your upset and that your stra-.

Oh crap Commander. Said Ashley. I didn't hear you come in. Have you seen this.

Kaari reached out and took the data pad. It was the vid of Azalea killing the Reaper capital ship with it's own leg. Yea I watched her do it live. Said Kaari.

Christ Shep. Said Ashley. I Knew that she must be a bad ass when she put Garrus on his knees like she did. And I thought she was absolutely gorgeous and at first I was going to ignore these feelings. But damn. She killed a Reaper with her bear hands.

Kaari thought. Edi you sneaky little bitch and then asked. Ash what is this about?

I want to ask her out on a date but I need help. Said Ashley. I never thought of myself as a lesbian but Shep I'm finding it hard not to try and jump her right now.

Ash we'll be going to the Citadel tomorrow for supplies. Said Kaari. Take her out to eat or something.

But what if she doesn't like girls? Asked Ashley. What if she thinks I'm a freak?

Ash. Said Kaari.

Yea Shep? Asked Ashley.

She does like girls. Said Kaari. I know that she likes someone on this ship and she won't tell anyone who. All that I know is that it is either you or Liara. You have to try Ash. That's an order. You got that.

Yes ma'am. Said Ashley.

Good now I'm going to bed I've had a long day. Said Kaari. And then Kaari left the room.

When she got up to her cabin she called the cockpit and said. Joker sit a course for the Citadel.

Yes ma'am. Said Joker.

A/N I fell the need to explain why I removed cureing Joker in this chapter. I decided that Joker would be cured later and in a different way.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER: 3 Gifts For The Council

Azalea and Calea sat in their room with their legs crossed under them. Azalea was teaching Calea how to control her powers that were slowly awakening. When Kaari walked into the room. What can I do for you Commander? Asked Azalea with her eyes still closed.

We'll be docking at the Citadel within the hour. Said Kaari. I thought that the three of you might want to see it.

Just then Bree appeared in the room with a small cooler in her left hand and said. Ma'am we've done as ordered.

Azalea and Calea opened theirs eyes and Azalea said. Then I assume that the Illusive Man's head is in that cooler.

Yes ma'am. Said Bree.

Where are Victor and Cole? Asked Azalea.

They're standing by for your next orders ma'am. Said Bree.

What do you mean Bree? Asked Azalea.

We discovered a recording of a man named Udina trying to sell something known as the Citadel to the Illusive Man. Said Bree.

Do you have a copy of the recording? Asked Kaari.

Yes. Said Bree.

May I hear it? Asked Kaari.

Bree looked at Azalea and said. Ma'am your my boss.

Let's go to the war room. Said Azalea. I think that the rest of your crew should hear this as well.

You're right. Said Kaari. Joker get the ground crew to the war room now.

Yes ma'am. Said Joker.

Azalea, Calea, Mary, Bree and Kaari left the room and walked to the elevator. After the elevator stopped on the second floor they quickly walked to the war room. When they got to the war room they found everyone waiting on them.

Lola what's this about? Asked James.

Kaari looked at Bree and asked. Would you please play the recording?

Bree reached into a pouch on her right hip and pulled out a data pad and handed it to Kaari. Kaari looked at the data pad for a moment then pushed play.

Meeting of Councilor Donnel Udina and the Illusive Man 5/27/2186.

Councilor what can I do for you. Said the Illusive Man.

I make this short. Said Udina. I want you to bring your troops to the Citadel. We're going to take it over and save the earth and let the rest of the Counselors die with their people.

And what do you get out of this? Asked the Illusive Man.

The earth saved from the Reapers. Said Udina.

Very well Councilor. Said the Illusive Man. I'll send in my troops.

End of recording.

What the hell. Said Ashley. Udina is a trader.

It would seem that way. Said Kaari.

To bad for him the Illusive Man won't be sending any troops. Said Azalea.

And how do you know that? Asked Liara. They could be down there as we speak.

Azalea held out her right hand to Bree. And Bree gave her the cooler and then Azalea said. Because what's left of him is in here.

You mean that your were serious when you told your people to bring you the Illusive Man's head.

Yes I was serious. Said Azalea.

Commander we're about to dock. Said Edi.

Joker contact the Council and let them know that I need to meet with them right away.

Yes ma'am. Said Joker.

Azalea you and Bree need to come with me. Said Kaari.

Azalea looked at Mary and said. Don't let anything happen to Calea while I'm gone.

Yes ma'am. Said Mary.

Do you mind if I take them for a tour of the Citadel? Asked Ashley.

It's up to you Calea. Said Azalea.

Mary and I would love a tour of the Citadel. Said Calea.

With that Azalea, Bree and Kaari left the war room.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

All four of the Council members were gathered for a meeting with Shepard. Udina was looking out at the walkway waiting for. What the hell could that bitch want now. Thought Udina. After a few moments Shepard showed up with two people.

What are you doing bring unauthorized personnel into a meeting with the Council? Demanded Udina.

Before I answer that question I would like to play a vid for the four of you. Said Kaari. With your permission of course.

The Asari, Turian and Salarian Counselors looked at each other in shock. Then the Asari Councilor said. You have it Commander.

Kaari used her omni tool to play the recording of Azalea killing the Reaper capital ship. All of the Counselors looked at Azalea. Then the Asari Councilor looked at Kaari and asked. Commander what was that?

Exactly what it looked like Councilor. Said Kaari. My friend here killed a Reaper with her bare hands.

Who are you human? Asked the Turian Councilor.

I'm only one third human. Said Azalea. But you may call me Nightmare.

Very well. Said the Asari Councilor. But may I ask. Why do you say that you're only one third human?

My mother's farther was a Titan and her mother was an Olympian. Said Azalea. My fathers mother was also an Olympian and his farther was an human. So I'm one part Titan one part Olympian and one part human.

And what are Olympians and Titan's? Asked the Asari Councilor.

You may know them as gods and demons. Said Azalea.

You're nothing but a liar! Exclaimed Udina.

I do not lie. Said Azalea. And then she raised her right hand with the palm facing the floor and a cooler appeared below her hand.

What is that? Asked the Asari Councilor. And how did it get here?

It's a gift for three of you and a death sentence for one of you. Said Azalea. And I used my powers to teleport it from the Normandy.

Azalea looked at Kaari and said. Would you please play the recording.

Kaari once again used her omni tool to play a recording.

Meeting of Councilor Donnel Udina and the Illusive Man 5/27/2186.

Councilor what can I do for you. Said the Illusive Man.

I make this short. Said Udina. I want you to bring your troops to the Citadel. We're going to take it over and save the earth and let the rest of the Counselors die with their people.

And what do you get out of this? Asked the Illusive Man.

The earth saved from the Reapers. Said Udina.

Very well Councilor. Said the Illusive Man. I'll send in my troops.

End of recording.

That's a lie. Said Udina. A fabrication.

You and I both know that it's the truth. Said Azalea. And I'm afraid that the Illusive Man won't be sending any troops.

And what makes you so sure of that? Asked the Turian Councilor.

Azalea reached down and opened the cooler and pulled out the Illusive Man's head and said. Because this is all that's left of him.

I won't let you ruin my plans. Said Udina in rage. He then pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed at Azalea. I'll kill you and them.

Azalea vanished only to reappear behind Udina. She put her right hand on his back and said. Burn to nothing.

Udina screamed in pain as he burst into flames. After a few seconds the screams stopped and all that was left of Udina was a pile of ash. Then Azalea vanished again only to reappear standing beside Kaari.

The three of you have no reason to fear me. Said Azalea. Unlike Udina you and I shear the same goal. The defeat of the Reapers.

The Salarian Councilor looked at Azalea and asked. What are you?

For the lack of a better term I'm a demigod from another dimension. Said Azalea. I was asked to help the Commander to defeat the Reapers. And I shall help her to destroy them one by one if necessary.

Are the Reapers a threat to your dimension as well? Asked the Asari Councilor.

If they found a way into my dimension they could be. Said Azalea.

I think we should make Nightmare a Spectre. Said the Turian Councilor.

The Asari and Salarian Counselors looked at each other and then the Asari Councilor said. I think your right she should be a Spectre.

Excuse me. Said Azalea. But what is a Spectre?

A Spectre is a soldier that answers only to the Council. Said Kaari. As such they are exempt from the rules that hinder a normal soldier.

Nightmare would you accept the title of Spectre? Asked the Asari Councilor.

Yes. Said Azalea. And the three of you may call me Azalea. Only my enemies call me Nightmare.

Very well Azalea. Said the Asari Councilor. You are hereby appointed as a Spectre of the Citadel Council.

Thank you. Said Azalea. And then Azalea, Bree and Kaari left to find Calea, Mary and Ashley.

The three of them got on the elevator. They had been on the elevator for ten minutes when Azalea asked. Does this damn thing ever stop?

It's almost at the bottom now. Said Kaari.

When the elevator finally came to a stop they found Calea, Mary and Ashley waiting on them. Ashley walked up to Azalea and asked. Would you like to go have some fun? Just the two of us.

Azalea looked at Calea and asked. Did you tell her?

Tell me what? Asked Ashley.

Oh crap. Said Azalea.

That's right dad. Said Calea. You just told her that you like her.

Azalea turned to Ashley and said. Look I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want anything to do wi-.

Azalea was cut off when Ashley kissed her. I like you to. Said Ashley.

Ah ok. Said Azalea. What did you have in mind?

I thought we could go to the arena for a fight or two. Said Ashley. And then we could go to dinner.

Ok. Said Azalea. What time do you want to go?

We can go to the arena now. Said Ashley. Then we can go to dinner after.

Sounds good to me. Said Azalea. Let's go.

They all got in a taxi and went to the Silversun Strip. Then they all made their way to the arena where they were greeted be a female Turian. Ah Commander I see that your here for another round. Said the female Turian.

Not today Lexees. Said Kaari. I here to watch my friend fight.

Lexees looked at Azalea and said. You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?

Have you seen that vid of the woman killing the Reaper with her bare hands? Asked Ashley.

By the spirits it's you. Said Lexees. You killed a Reaper with it's own leg. Go on in this round is on the house.

Calea, Mary and Kaari went to find their seats while Azalea and Ashley went down into the arena. Ashley choose the mission then turned to Azalea and said. If you need a weapon I can lend you one.

Can I use my sword? Asked Azalea.

Yea sure. Said Ashley.

Then they both walked into the ring. Then a loud voice came over the intercoms.

Ladies and gentlemen we have a special show for you today. Said the announcer. The woman who will be fighting today is none other then Nightmare. The person who killed a Reaper with her bare hands. And with her is the second human Spectre Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. Let's see what the two of them can do against Reaper forces.

Round one started with a cheer from the audience. Azalea charged into a group of Marauders cutting them down with her sword. While Ashley took cover and fired her M-98 black widow. The Marauders went down as fast as they came.

Azalea walked over to Ashley and asked. Is that all there is to the Reapers?

The big ones are up next. Said Ashley.

The second round started with a wave of Brutes and Ravagers. Azalea jumped into the air and landed on a Brute. She used her sword to cut it's head off. As the Brute fell to the floor she used her powers to grab a Ravager and throw it into one of the other Brutes. Ashley shot the Ravager causing it to explode covering the Brute in acid. There was only one Brute left so Azalea used her powers to rip it in half.

The audience was in an uproar when the third round started. Ashley looked at Azalea and said. This is where it gets hard. The Banshees are next. You'll have to stay on your guard. Don't let them behind you.

Got it. Said Azalea.

A wave of Marauders, Brutes, Ravagers and Banshees came at Azalea. Everyone of them went down in the blink of an eye. Azalea turned to see how Ashley was doing. One of the Banshees had gotten behind her. It's right hand raised. The Banshee brought it's hand down hitting Ashley in the back. Azalea looked on the seen in rage. She flew into the air and said in a voice that shook the entire arena. Look upon Death and Know true fear you insolent insects.

Azalea used her powers to pick up the last five Banshees. She then crushed each of them into a ball the size of a soccer ball.

After the Banshees had fallen to the floor Azalea rushed over to Ashley only to find her standing as if nothing had happened and then she said. I was afraid I lost you there.

I forgot to tell you that all of the enemies are solid holograms. Said Ashley. They give you a shock if they hit you but that's about it.

Azalea and Ashley left the arena and found Calea, Mary and Kaari waiting for them at the front desk. Dad that was awesome. Said Calea.

Yea remind me to never piss off your dad. Said Kaari.

You got it Commander. Said Kaari.

After that Calea, Mary and Kaari went back to the Normandy leaving Azalea and Ashley to finish their date.

Come on the restaurant is over this way. Said Ashley.

When they got to the restaurant they were ushered to the front of the line and the greeter said. Ah Lieutenant Commander Williams I see that you brought a friend tonight.

Jhon this is my girlfriend Azalea. Said Ashley.

My word. Said Jhon. The Azalea? The woman who killed a Reaper with only her hands.

That's her. Said Ashley.

Please allow me to show you to your seats. Said Jhon. Once they were seated Jhon said. The waiter shall be with you in a moment.

Why do you wear that collar? Asked Ashley.

First I would have to tell you a Story. Said Azalea. Are you ok with that?

Sure. Said Ashley.

On my eleventh birthday my mom and Jenn were getting married. Said Azalea. The woman who adopted my mom came to me before the wedding and told me that she got me something. She took me to a room were all the items of the gods have given were kept. She showed me four items. A golden armor a white gold tiara a pair of boots and a set of bracers. She told me that the items could only be worn by the person that they chose. One by one I put the items on. Later some people who were planning to kill my grandmother, mother and I challenged me for possession of the items. They thought that they could easily take me down and claim the items. That's when the gods came to watch me fight. They knew what was going to happen. Zeus asked me how I liked the armor. I told him that it was uncomfortable. He told me that the items could change shape to suit my needs. So I changed them into what you see me wearing now.

So what happened in the fight? Asked Ashley.

I unleashed the full extent of my powers. Said Azalea. My eleven year old body couldn't take all of my power. So my powers changed me into what you see before you to keep from killing me. After I had changed I killed all nine of the women. Seven died in different ways. Two were burned from the inside out. The third woman had the worse death.

How did you kill the bitch? Asked Ashley.

I turned her intestines into a snake and forced her to cut it out herself. Said Azalea. Then the snake strangled her to death.

Wow that was brutal. Said Ashley.

I would understand if you didn't want to be with me after hearing that. Said Azalea.

No that bitch attacked a kid. Said Ashley. Even if you had changed. As far as I'm concerned she got what was coming to her.

Azalea gave a sigh of relief and said. Every person that's heard that story couldn't wait to get away from me.

Well they're stupid. Said Ashley.

After that the waiter arrived and took their orders. They both ordered a stake medium rear. They ate their meals with light conversation. After they had finished Ashley looked at Azalea and said. I know a place that we could spend the night if you want.

Only if you want to. Said Azalea.

Yes I do. Said Ashley. Hold on a sec. I've got to make a call. Ashley used her omni tool to call Kaari.

What can I do for you Ash? Asked Kaari.

Can Azalea and I use your apartment? Asked Ashley.

Ash you naughty girl. Said Kaari. Kissing on the first date. I never would've believed it had I not heard it with my own ears.

What ever Shep. Said Ashley. Can we use it or not?

Sure. Said Kaari.

Thanks. Said Ashley.

Don't mention it Ash. Said Kaari.

Ashley looked at Azalea and said. Come on.

When they got to the apartment Ashley kissed Azalea hard. They made their way to the second floor bedroom. Ashley started to take off Azalea's shirt. Once they were both devoid of clothes Azalea looked at Ashley and said. You look like a dream.

Ashley kissed Azalea hard and said. So do you.

The both of them fell on the bed.

The next morning Ashley woke up to her omni tool buzzing she answered the call and said. Hello.

You two have got half an hour to get back to the Normandy. Said Kaari.

Ashley set and asked. What's wrong Shep?

The Quarians have asked for our help. Said Kaari.

We'll be there after a shower. Said Ashley.

Good and fill Azalea in on the Quarians. Said Kaari. See you in a few.

Ashley woke Azalea and said. Come on we've got to go. I'll explain in the shower.

`Azalea was awake in the flash of a second and asked. Has something happened to Calea?

No an old friend needs our help. Said Ashley.

They both showered at the same time while Ashley explained. You'll have to wait until we get back to the Normandy to get all the details. Said Ashley.

Ok. Said Azalea. I can wait.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER:4 A War For Rannoc

Azalea, Calea, Mary, Ashley and Kaari were in the war room waiting on the Quarian Admirals. They had been waiting for ten minutes when they finally showed up.

Commander Shepard it's good to see you again. Said one of the female Admirals.

And you as well Admiral Raan. Said Kaari. What is it that you need our help with?

Straight to the chase then. Said Admiral Raan. She then used her omni tool to bring up a hologram of a planet. Three weeks ago the Quarian people initiated an attack against the Geth to take our homeworld back. When this signal began broadcasting to all Geth in the system.

The Reapers. Said Kaari.

Yes Commander. Said Admiral Raan. The Geth joined the Reapers.

Where's the signal coming from? Asked Kaari.

The hologram changed into a ship and then Admiral Raan said. The signal is broadcasting from a Geth dreadnought. We've tried to destroy it but it's just to large.

Azalea looked at the dreadnought and said. It's not that big.

One of the male Admirals looked at Azalea and asked. Who are you?

Kaari looked at the Admiral and said. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you. Admirals Raan, Koris, Garrel and Xen this is Azalea her daughter Calea and Calea's bodyguard Mary. Azalea this is Admiral Garrel, Admiral Raan, Admiral Koris and Admiral Xen.

I can assure you Azalea that the dreadnought is quite large. Said Admiral Garrel.

And I can assure you that I will crush it as if it were nothing but dry leaves beneath my feet. Said Azalea.

You must take me for a fool. Said Admiral Garrel. If you think I'll believe that.

Admiral maybe you should watch this. Said Kaari. She then used her omni tool to play the vid of Azalea killing the Reaper capital ship with her bare hands.

That was quite impressive Azalea. Said Admiral Raan.

Thank you. Said Azalea. Now Commander if you would take me to this dreadnought I'll take care of it.

Just as the words left her mouth Bree came running into the war room and said. Ma'am don't do it.

What's wrong Bree? Asked Azalea.

The Geth didn't choose to ally with the Reapers. Said Bree. The Reapers forced them into it. They tried to ask the Quarians for help but Admiral Garrel destroyed them knowing that the Geth ship was unarmed.

That is a lie. Said Admiral Garrel.

We'll see if it's a lie or not. Said Azalea.

Azalea raised her hands out to her sides. A dark crimson red ball appeared and grew in size until everyone could see it. The ball changed colors to a bright white and then showed a Geth ship approaching a Quarian vessel.

Creators we've come to ask for your help. Said a Geth. As a show of good faith we are unarmed.

Good it'll make destroying you that much easier. Said Admiral Garrel. The Quarian vessel fired on the Geth ship. It burst into flames and then exploded.

Well what do you have to say for yourself now? Asked Azalea.

So what if I killed a bunch of Geth. Said Admiral Garrel.

What he did was unforgivable. Said Admiral Raan. But the Geth are under Reaper control we have no choice but to destroy them.

And that's were you wrong. Said Azalea. I'm going to take a team over to that ship and have Bree deactivate the signal. That'll release the Geth from Reaper control.

Then maybe our newest Admiral could assist you. Said Admiral Raan.

`Then another Quarian walked into the war room and Kaari said. Tali it's good to see you.

You to Shepard. Said Tali. I suppose that you want to lead a team over to the dreadnought to deactivate the signal.

No Azalea here will be leading the team. Said Kaari.

Then you'll want me on your team. Said Tali. I'm the best tech expert the Quarians have.

You can come if you want. Said Azalea. Ashley I would appreciate it if you came along.

You got it babe. Said Ashley.

They got to the Geth dreadnought in under five minutes and Kaari looked over to Azalea and asked. So what do you think?

I think we should get over there and stop the signal before things get even worse. Said Azalea. And do me a favor.

What's that? Asked Kaari.

Keep an eye on Admiral Garrel. Said Azalea. I have a feeling that I can't trust him.

You got it. Said Kaari. And be careful over there. I know that you'll survive but I'm worried about Ashley and Tali.

I'll keep an eye on them. Said Azalea.

When Azalea arrived at the Normandy's docking bay she found Ashley, Bree and Tali waiting on her. Tali looked at her and asked. Where's your environmental suit?

I won't need one. Said Azalea.

What? Asked Tali. But you'll be killed by the vacuum of space.

Trust me Tali she won't need one. Said Ashley.

Just then the docking bay depressurized. Tali watched Azalea expecting her to fall to the floor dead. But she was fine Then Tali asked. How are you still alive?

You're looking at the only person who in the vacuum of space killed a Reaper with her bare hands. Said Ashley.

Keelah. Said Tali. How did you do that?

I ripped it's leg off and beat it to death with it. Said Azalea.

Then I'm glad you're on our side. Said Tali.

The docking bay door opened and the four of them walked out onto the docking tube of the Geth dreadnought. The walk didn't take long before they reached a locked door.

Give me a minute and I'll have this door opened. Said Tali.

That won't be necessary. Said Azalea. Bree if you would.

Bree walked up to the door and put her left hand on it. A second later the door opened and they walked into the ship.

How did you do that? Asked Tali.

I'm a technopath. Said Bree. I can speak to and control technology.

The Commander will explain latter. Said Ashley. For now we have a job to do.

Yea let's get this done. Said Azalea.

They all walked further into the ship. They came to a bridge that needed to be extended. Bree used her powers to activate the controls for the bridge. Once the bridge was fully extended a group of Geth attacked. Azalea used her powers to crush them into a small ball then said. Let's keep moving. They walked until they came to a room with four doors and filled with Geth.

Azalea used her powers to rip them apart and then looked at Bree and asked. Which way?

First door on the right ma'am. Said Bree.

They walked over to the door and Bree used her powers to unlock it. Once the door opened they all through the door and into a room ladders leading to the next levels. They climbed the ladders one after another until they reached the top. There they found a door that wasn't locked. They went through the door and found a lifting platform. They all got on the platform and Bree used her powers to activate the controls and the platform started to move. Once they had passed the second door two Geth came out and fired rockets at the bottom of the platform. Azalea used her powers to grab the rockets and throw them back at the Geth that had fired them. The platform reached the top without any other interruptions. At the top they found two doors. Azalea looked at Bree and asked. Which door?

The one on the right ma'am. Said Bree.

They all walked to the door and found it unlocked. They walked into the room and saw a giant metal ball. The four of them walked over to the control panel in front of the ball. Bree used her powers to activate the control panel then the ball opened to reveal a Geth being held by cables.

Creator Tali Zorah. Said the Geth. We did not expect you to rescue us.

Legion what are you doing here? Asked Tali.

The Reapers captured us. Said Legion. They are using us to broadcast a signal to control the Geth.

Don't worry we'll get you out of there. Said Bree.

Who are you? Asked Legion.

We'll explain later Legion. Said Tali. For now we've got to get you out of there.

Wait you will not be able to remove me from there. Said Legion. You will have to use the control panel on the upper level.

Bree can you do it from down here? Asked Azalea.

Bree walked up to the left side of the ball and placed her left hand on it then she said. Yes ma'am give me just a second.

After a moment Legion fell out of the ball. And Azalea used her powers to pull Legion up to them. Then the ship shook and Azalea asked. What the hell was that?

The Creators are firing on this ship. Said Legion.

But we're still on board. Said Tali.

No time for that now. Said Azalea. We've got to find a way off this ship now.

There are Geth fighters approximately two hundred meters away. Said Legion Follow me.

They all followed Legion. Azalea looked over to Ashley and said. Get a massage to the Commander. Tell her that we'll be on a Geth fighter.

Ashley used her omni tool to send the massage and then said. I let her know.

The ship was rocked as the Quarians fired on it again. Azalea looked at Legion and asked. Do you know who is firing on this ship right now?

Admiral Garrel is the one who is ordering that his ship fire on this one. Said Legion.

Come on we've got to move faster. Said Azalea.

They reached the fighters and they all got on the first one they came to. Legion flew out of the dreadnought and the Normandy met them and they landed.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaari looked at Admiral Garrel and said. Admiral if I were you I would get off this ship before Azalea gets up here.

That woman wouldn't dare harm an Admiral. Said Admiral Garrel.

Admiral I don't you understand what you've just done. Said Kaari.

What I've just done Commander is to destroy an enemy ship. Said Admiral Garrel.

No Admiral. Said Kaari. What you've just did is sign your own death warrant.

Like I just said Commander that woman wouldn't dear harm an Admiral. Said Admiral Garrel.

Just as the words left his mouth Azalea, Ashley, Bree and Tali walked into the war room. Azalea looked at Mary and said. Get Calea out of here now. She's to young to see what's about to happen.

Yes ma'am. Said Mary. Then Calea and Mary left the war room.

Azalea looked at Admiral Garrel and said. Take off your helmet.

I will not be order around by a woman like you. Said Admiral Garrel.

The next moment Azalea grabbed Admiral Garrel's helmet and snatched it off his head. After his helmet was off of his head Admiral Garrel fell to the floor. The other Admirals other then Tali moved to stop her. Azalea used her powers to push them against the wall and hold them there.

Azalea pulled Admiral Garrel to his feet looked in his eyes and said. I want to watch the life leave your eyes as I pull your hart out of your chest. Azalea then plunged her right hand into his chest and pulled out his hart. She watched as he took his last breath and the light of his life left his eyes. She let his lifeless body fall to the floor then she dropped his hart next to him.

YOU BITCH I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR BRAT FOR THAT! Exclaimed Admiral Xen.

Azalea used her powers to pull Admiral Xen to her and said. You'll never have that chance. She placed her hands on Xen's head and twisted until her neck broke.

Azalea looked at the two admirals still being held to the wall and released them then she said. I sense no ill intent within the two of you.

No they both got what they deserved. Said Admiral Koris. He tried to kill not only you but Admiral Zorah as well. And she threatened your child. Both are crimes of the highest offense to our people.

I agree. Said Admiral Rann. If we had exiled them the both of them would've sought revenge not only on you but us as well. You had no other choice but to execute them.

Well at least the signal is deactivated. Said Kaari. So what now?

Legion walked into the room and said. That is a misconception. The long range signal is deactivated but the short range signal is still active.

What the hell. Said Admiral Rann. How did a Geth get on this ship?

Legion saved us from the dreadnought. Said Tali. And the Geth didn't choose to ally with the Reapers.

Yes I know they didn't. Said Admiral Rann. And thank you Legion for saving Tali.

Can you tell us where the signal is coming from? Asked Kaari.

No Shepard Commander. Said Legion. We can detect it but we need time to track it.

Bree do you think you could track it through Legion? Asked Azalea.

Yes ma'am. Said Bree. She walked over to Legion. I'll need you to stay still.

Understood. Said Legion.

Bree placed her hands on Legion's head. After a moment she looked at Azalea and said. Ma'am I have the location of the signal.

Can you show us where it's at? Asked Kaari.

Yes Commander. Said Bree. She then placed her hands on the holographic projector. An image of Rannoch came up there was two red dots on the planet. Bree pointed at the larger of the dots. This is the base where the signal is coming from. And this is where all of the Geth air defenses are controlled.

Ok Bree. Said Azalea. Go get Victor, Cole and your teams and take down the air defenses.

Yes ma'am. Said Bree and then she left the war room.

You and I should lead two teams into the base. Said Azalea. I'll take the south and you take the north.

I like your plan. Said Kaari. I'll take Garrus, Javik, Tali and James. You take Ashley, Liara and Legion and we'll meet in the middle.

Sounds good to me. Said Azalea. But we'll have to wait for my crew to clear out the air defenses.

Kaari had two corporals help the Quarians to carry the corpses of Admirals Garrel and Xen to their shuttle.

After everyone but Azalea and Ashley had left the war room Azalea said. You must think I'm a monster.

No. Said Ashley in a soft voice. They both had it coming.

So you don't want me to stay away from you. Said Azalea. I mean I just killed two people and I had planned to torture Garrel.

Ashley kissed Azalea softly and then said. Listen to me Azalea. Said Ashley. You killed someone who tried to kill four people who were helping him and his people. And A woman who told you she was going to kill you and Calea. To be honest if you hadn't killed Xen I was going to do it myself. As for the torture thing. I've seen a lot in this war. I don't think any thing you could do could scare me off. Face it your stuck with me.

Azalea smiled and said. We should go get ready.

Yea. Said Ashley. I'll see you in a minute babe.

Azalea walked into her room and found Calea and Mary waiting for her. Dad are you ok? Asked Calea.

Yea I'm fine. Said Azalea. Why?

I can fell that something has changed with you. Said Calea.

I think that I'm falling in love with Ashley. Said Azalea. And I've never felt this way before.

Why don't you tell her how you fell? Asked Calea.

I'm afraid of how she'll react. Said Azalea. I mean we just met and I don't want to push her away.

Dad you tell her or I will. Said Calea.

How about I tell her after we get back from our mission. Said Azalea.

Ok dad. Said Calea. But I'm holding you to it.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Half an hour later Azalea, Ashley, Liara and Legion were standing outside of the base. Azalea looked over to Ashley and asked. You ready to kick some ass?

You better believe it. Said Ashley.

The four of them walked to the door that blocked them from entering the base. Legion can you get this door open? Asked Azalea.

Legion walked up to the door and put his hands on it. A moment later the door opened.

The four of them walked into the base then a group of Geth fired on them. Liara used her biotics to create a singularity in the middle of the Geth causing them to be lifted into the air. Azalea then used her powers to throw the Geth it to the walls. The Geth broken bodies fell to the floor in a mass of pieces. They continued through the base until they came to another door and Legion opened it. On the other side of the door they found themselves in an outside area and saw Kaari,  
Javik, Garrus, James and Tali coming in from the other side of the base.

When they met in the middle of the base Azalea looked at Kaari and asked. Run into any trouble?

Nothing we couldn't handle. Said Kaari.

Legion You got any idea how to shut down the signal? Asked Kaari.

The control panel on the upper level will shut down the signal. Said Legion.

All nine of them used the lift to get to the upper level of the base. Legion walked over to the control panel. After a few moments Legion turned around and said. The signal has been deactivated. Just as Legion finished it's sentence the entire base started to shake. A door opened up at the bottom level of the base. Then a reaper leg came out of the hole.

It's not a Reaper signal. Said Kaari. It's a Reaper.

Shepard Commander we can acquire an escape vehicle from the bay fifteen meters to our right. Said Legion.

You guys get out of here. Said Azalea. I'll take care of that thing.

I won't leave you alone with that thing. Said Ashley.

Please Ashley go. Said Azalea. I can't use my full power if I'm scared that I'll hurt you.

Ashley kissed Azalea hard then said. Fine but you better come back to me in one piece.

Azalea watched as Ashley left with the others. Then she waited until the Reaper had pulled itself out of the hole. Once the Reaper was standing on it's four legs Azalea flew at the Reaper. She kicked the Reaper with all of her strength. The Reaper went flying backwards. Azalea vanished only to reappear under the Reaper. She kicked the Reaper up into the air. Azalea vanished again and reappeared above the Reaper. She brought both of her hands together above her head and hit the Reaper toward the ground. On the way to the ground the Reaper caused shockwaves from braking the sound barrier to appear behind it. The Reaper hit the ground in a crash that shook the entire planet. Azalea flew into the crater and ripped off the Reaper's left leg. She hit the Reaper with the leg until it was nothing but a pile of broken metal.

Azalea flew into the air and looked down at what remained of the Reaper. There was a crater at least two kilometers wide and about one and a half kilometers deep. She turned around looking for Ashley and the others. She spotted them on a cliff at least ten kilometers away from where the Reaper landed. She flew over to them and landed in front of Ashley and Kissed her hard. They broke apart after a few moments and Azalea said. I love you.

I never thought I would say this to anyone else. Said Ashley. But I love you too.

I think the two of you need a room. Said James. One with me in it.

Keep dreaming Vega. Said Ashley. The only one who gets to see my girl naked is me.

I like the sound of that. Said Azalea. Being your girl doesn't sound that bad at all.

Guys I hate to brake up your conversation. Said Tali. But what is Legion doing?

They turned to see Legion standing by the edge of the cliff with a ball of light between it's hands. Kaari walked over to Legion and asked. What are you doing.

I'm attempting to upload the Reaper code to the Geth. Said Legion.

Are you trying to put the Geth back under Reaper control. Said Kaari.

No I can use the code to give the Geth individuality. Said Legion

If you had individuality would you attack the Quarian people? Asked Kaari.

No the Geth wish to be reunited with the creators. Said Legion.

Tell Admirals Rann and Koris what's going on. Said Karri.

Tali used her omni tool to tell the Admirals to hold their fire. She explained how the Geth wanted to be reunited with them.

Both of the Admirals agreed to hold their fire.

Error copying code insufficient. Said Legion.

What are you talking about? Asked Kaari.

I must go to them Shepard Commander. Said Legion. And then Legion fell to it's knees and then on it's side.

After a few moments a giant red Geth walked up to them. Kaari looked at the Geth and asked. Legion?

No I'm sorry Commander but Legion is gone. Said the Geth. It's sacrifice will be honored.

A shuttle landed a few meters away from them and Admiral Rann stepped out and walked over to them. She looked at the Geth and said. I hear the Geth want the Quarian people to come back to Rannoch.

Yes Admiral. Said the Geth. Have you considered possible settlement sites?

The southern hemisphere had excellent farmland as I recall. Said Admiral Rann.

After the Geth and Admiral Rann had started to talk Kaari walked over to Tali. I'm coming with you Shepard. Said Tali.

I wasn't going to ask. Said Kaari.

Why? Asked Tali.

You just got your homeworld back. Said Kaari. And I'm not going to tear that away from you. Plus the Quarian people are going to need you now more then ever.

If I don't go my people needing me won't matter. Said Tali. I need to do everything I can to stop the Reapers.

Then let's get back to our ship. Said Kaari.

As soon as the shuttle landed in the hanger bay Joker called over the intercoms and said. Commander.

Yes Joker? Asked Kaari.

Admiral Hackett would like to speak to you. Said Joker.

Put him through to the war room. Said Kaari and then turned to Azalea and the rest of her team. I'll see you guys later. She then made her way to the war room as quickly as she could. What can I do for you Admiral?

You can tell this Azalea that I want to meet her in person. Said Admiral Hackett.

When and where do you expect us? Asked Kaari.

Within twenty-four hours at the Citadel Commander. Said Admiral Hackett. Hackett out.

Joker set a course for the Citadel. Said Kaari.

Yes ma'am. Said Joker. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER: Meeting The Brass

Kaari walked to Azalea and Calea's room and knocked on the door. After a few moments Calea opened the door and said. Come in Commander.

Kaari walked into the room and looked at Azalea and said. Admiral Hackett would like to meet you.

And who is Admiral Hackett? Asked Azalea.

He's my boss. Said Kaari.

Ok but Calea will be with me. Said Azalea. Mary isn't felling well.

That's fine with me. Said Kaari.

So when do we meet him? Asked Azalea.

In an hour when we dock at the Citadel. Said Kaari.

Ok I'll get ready Commander. Said Azalea.

After Kaari left the room Calea looked at her farther and asked. I wonder what he wants from you?

We'll find out when we meet him. Said Azalea.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

An hour later Azalea, Calea, Ashley and Kaari were walking through the embassies in the Citadel. They were heading for Udina's old office. When they reached their destination they found two armed guards standing outside of the door. Kaari looked at the guard on the left and said. We're here for a meeting with Admiral Hackett.

We were told to only let you and her in Commander. Said the guard.

Azalea looked over to Ashley and asked. Would you please watch Calea while I'm in there?

I won't let anything happen to her. Said Ashley. I promise.

The guard opened the door and Azalea and Kaari walked through it. On the other side of the door Azalea saw a tall man dressed in a dark blue uniform facing away from them. The man turned to face them looked at Azalea and said. Well I finally get to meet the woman who killed two Reapers with only her hands.

And why is it that you wanted to meet me? Asked Azalea.

Several reasons. Said Admiral Hackett. But for now I would just like to know if the Commander has told you anything about the Crucible.

No. Said Azalea. This is the first time I've heard of it.

Admiral Hackett used his omni tool to bring up the plans for the Crucible and then said. This is the weapon we plan to use against the the Reapers. However we're still missing a crucial part.

Azalea looked at the plans for a moment and then said. I'm not the person to ask about this. But I know someone who might be able to help you. If you're willing to meet with her.

When can she be here? Asked Admiral Hackett.

Azalea looked at the wall to her left and said. Bree I need you at my location as soon as you can reach me.

After a few moments had passed Bree appeared next to Azalea's left side and asked. What can I do for you ma'am?

Bree could you tell us everything about these plans. Said Azalea gesturing to the light coming out of Admiral Hackett's omni tool.

Bree looked at the plans for the Crucible then at Admiral Hackett and said. I'll have to touch your omni tool. Do I have your permission sir.

Admiral Hackett held out his right hand and said. Be my guest.

Bree walked over to the Admiral and held his hand in both of hers and closed her eyes. After a moment she pulled away looked at him and asked. What would you like to know about it sir?

I would like to know what the Catalyst is. Said Admiral Hackett.

It's the Citadel. Said Bree. But to use the Crucible properly you'll have to build it correctly.

What do you mean? Asked Admiral Hackett.

The way you've built it leaves it incomplete. Said Bree. As it stands someone will have to sacrifice themselves to fire it.

We've followed the plans down to the letter. Said Admiral Hackett. How is it incomplete?

That's the problem. Said Bree. The plans themselves are incomplete.

Could you show us how to complete the Crucible? Asked Admiral Hackett.

Yes. Said Bree. But I could complete it much faster then your people.

And how could you complete it faster then all the people I've got working on it? Asked Admiral Hackett.

I'm a technopath. Said Bree. I can talk to and control any technology.

How long would it take you to complete the Crucible? Asked Admiral Hackett.

Anywhere from a few days to a week. Said Bree.

Azalea looked at Bree and said. Go with the Admiral and get it done.

Yes ma'am. Said Bree.

Admiral Hackett looked at Azalea and said. I appreciate the help.

Don't mention it Admiral. Said Azalea. I'm here to put an end to the Reapers. But I would like to send someone that both you and I can trust as a guard.

Who were you thinking of? Asked Admiral Hackett.

With the Commander's permission I would like to ask Lieutenant James Vega to go with Bree. Said Azalea.

He is a damn fine soldier. Said Admiral Hackett. If he agrees to go have him and Bree report to my ship in docking bay D-17.

When Azalea, Bree and Kaari came out of the room Ashley walked up to Azalea and said. Why don't you Calea and I go do something fun.

Sorry babe I can't right now. Said Azalea. I have to go ask James to go with Bree.

Go where? Asked Ashley.

To help the Admiral with something. Said Azalea. How about we go after I talk to James?

Sounds good to me. Said Ashley.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

James was in the middle of a workout when Azalea and Kaari walked up to him. James looked at them and asked. What can I do for you ladies?

I need a favor. Said Azalea.

What kind of favor? Asked James.

Bree is going with Admiral Hackett to help with the Crucible. Said Azalea. I would like to send someone that both the Admiral and I can trust to watch her back.

You asking me to go with her? Asked James.

Yes. Said Azalea.

James thought for a minute then he asked. What makes you ask me?

I can sense the way the two of you fell about each other. Said Azalea.

You got me Pesadilla. Said James. I'll go with her.

Good you and Bree will be reporting to docking bay D-17 within the hour. Said Kaari.

Yes ma'am. Said James.

After Azalea and Kaari left to let James get ready Kaari asked. So what are two Calea and Ashley planning to do?

I have no idea. Said Azalea.

Well don't let me keep you from finding out. Said Kaari.

See you latter Commander. Said Azalea. With that Azalea rushed off to meet Calea and Ashley.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Calea and Ashley were waiting for Azalea in the mess hall when Ashley said. Tell me about yourself.

What do you want to know? Asked Calea.

When's your birthday? Asked Ashley.

June seventeenth. Said Calea.

What's your favorite food? Asked Ashley.

Teriyaki chicken the same as my dad. Said Calea.

Why do you call Azalea dad? Asked Ashley.

Olympians and Titans can impregnate any female regardless of sex. Said Calea.

Wait. Said Ashley. What do you mean?

I mean that dad inadvertently got my mother pregnant. Said Calea.

How do you inadvertently impregnate someone? Asked Ashley. And why does it sound like you hate your mother?

It's a long story. Said Calea. Are you sure you want to hear it?

Please. Said Ashley.

When dad was ten she met her friends at a pizza place. Said Calea. Dad noticed that one of her friends named Terra was extremely worried about something. So dad used her powers to take a closer look and found out that she worried for her baby. You see Terra has powers to but her powers had already caused her to miscarry three other pregnancies. So dad used her powers to protect Terra's baby. However dad didn't specify that her powers should stop protecting the baby after he or she was born. So when Terra's baby was born dad's powers created me as a way of protecting Terra's baby until he could defend himself which he could at five years of age. That happens to also be the age that I asked Terra to meet my real dad. You see I could fell how Terra and her husband hated me for who my dad was. Terra told me that my real dad was dead. I asked her why she was lying and she slapped me and told me to shut up. So at five years old I ran away from home. A few days later my grandma Ree found me and took me back to Terra's house. But Terra and her husband told grandma Ree that they didn't want me around their son.

That bitch. Said Ashley. Why the hell would she hit a five year old kid?

Has dad told you about the fight she was in when grandmas Ree and Jenn got married? Asked Calea.

Yea she told me on our date. Said Ashley.

Well they saw that fight. Said Calea. They thought dad was a monster to kill those people and thought that I was going to be just like dad.

That no reason to hit a kid. Said Ashley. I bet your dad was pissed.

Yea she was. Said Calea. But she said the best kind of revenge against people like that is to show them that you're better then them.

Just as the words left her mouth Azalea walked up and asked. Hay you two ready to go?

Yea let's go. Said Ashley.

The three of them left the Normandy and walked to the nearest taxi station. As Ashley was paying for the taxi Azalea asked. So where are you taking us?

I thought we could go to the arcade and then out to eat. Said Ashley.

Sounds like fun. Said Calea.

Ashley paid for the taxi and the three of them got in. The flight only took a few minutes and they were at Silversun strip. They walked through the streets toward the arcade. When they arrived Calea looked around and said. This place is huge.

It's the biggest arcade on the Citadel. Said Ashley.

Azalea saw a fighting robot game and looked at Calea then asked. You want to play that fighting game with me?

Sure but no complaining when you lose. Said Calea.

Ashley watched as Azalea and Calea played the game. Calea beat Azalea in the first round.

Best two out of three. Said Azalea.

Fine but you'll just lose again. Said Calea.

Sure enough Calea beat Azalea again. But Azalea managed to hold on until the second round.

Azalea looked over to Ashley and asked. You want to try your luck?

Sure but I'm going to win. Said Ashley.

We'll see about that. Said Calea.

Ashley lost in the third round and said. One more.

Man you guys sure like to lose. Said Calea.

Ashley lost again in the third round then asked. How are you this good at this game?

I don't know. Said Calea. It's like I can see how to play and what you and dad were going to do.

Did you fell a pull? Asked Azalea. Like your mind was being sucked out of you.

Yea. Said Calea. How did you know?

Azalea hugged Calea tight and said. Your powers are waking up.

But I've always had powers. Said Calea.

You've always had magical powers. Said Azalea. I'm talking about your Olympian and Titan powers.

Am I going to have to go live with them like you did? Asked Calea.

No. Said Azalea. There was no one who knew how to teach me to control my powers other then the Olympians. I can teach you but it's going to be hard.

I can handle it dad. Said Calea.

Good that's the attitude you'll need. Said Azalea. She then looked at Ashley and asked. Can we go eat now. I'm starving.

Yea I'm kind of hungry to. Said Ashley. Let's go.

The three of them left the arcade and walked to an Asian restaurant. They all walked in and sit themselves down. The waiter soon came over to them. Azalea and Calea both ordered the teriyaki chicken while Ashley ordered pork fried rice. After they ate the three of them decided to return to the Normandy.

After they got back to the Normandy they went to Azalea and Calea's room then Calea looked at Ashley and said. I can see why dad loves you.

And why is that? Asked Ashley.

Your nice to almost everyone and your fun to be around. Said Calea. But the most important reason is that you make her fell complete.

Do you know why I love your dad? Asked Ashley.

Calea yawned then said. Yes you love her because you also fell complete when you're around her.

I'm going to let you get some sleep. Said Ashley.

Ok. Said Calea.

Ashley walked over to Azalea who was sitting at her desk and asked. Would you and Calea come with me tomorrow?

May I ask for what? Asked Azalea.

I would like the two of you to meet my sister. Said Ashley.

I've got to check on Mary first. Said Azalea. But after that sure.

What's wrong with her? Asked Ashley.

It's her powers. Said Azalea. They're killing her.

What are her powers? Asked Ashley.

She can control people using their blood. Said Azalea.

Wow. Said Ashley. How strong is she compared to you?

There are five classes of powers. Said Azalea. The first is conventional. The second is explosive. The third is incendiary. The fourth is nuclear. The fifth and most powerful class is nova. As far as I know there are only three people in this class. In order they are Mary, Superman and myself. Mary is strong but not as strong as me.

How are her powers killing her? Asked Ashley.

Her powers are killing her blood cells faster then her body can replace them. Said Azalea.

Is there anything you can do for her? Asked Ashley.

Yes. Said Azalea. But to help her I would have to take her powers away first. And she would die before I could hell her. You see her powers are killing her but also keeping her alive a little longer.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Azalea's waist and said. I'm sorry.

Azalea laid her head on Ashley's shoulder then said. I just wish I could help her.

I know. Said Ashley.

Would you please stay with me to night? Asked Azalea.

Of course I will. Said Ashley.

They both laid down on Azalea's bunk and soon were asleep.  



	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER:6 Tragedy And Family

Azalea woke up to Ashley's head on her shoulder. She looked at Ashley's sleeping face and thought I could get use to this. Waking up with the most beautiful woman in existence. Azalea moved her left hand up to trace Ashley's face. That simple motion woke Ashley.

With a groan Ashley opened her eyes and asked. What's wrong with sleeping in?

Nothing. Said Azalea. But we have to get up if you want Calea and I to meet your sister.

Oh yea. Said Ashley.

Well first I've got to go and see Mary. Said Azalea. And then the three of us can go if you still want Calea and I to meet her.

Of course I want the two of you to meet her. Said Ashley.

Then you better let me get up. Said Azalea.

Ok. Said Ashley. I get it.

The two of them got out of the bunk and Azalea walked up to Calea's bunk then said. Calea wake up. We've got to go see Mary.

I'm awake dad. Said Calea.

Are you ready to go see Mary? Asked Azalea.

Yea just let me get dressed first. Said Calea as she got out of her bunk.

After Calea was dressed she and Azalea made their way to the medbay. Once there they found Mary in a bed looking up at the ceiling with a blank stare. Dr Chakwas walked up to them and said. I think you're just in time.

What do you mean? Asked Azalea.

I don't think she has long. Said Dr Chakwas. I'm sorry but she has maybe an hour left.

Would you give us a moment? Asked Azalea.

Of course. Said Dr Chakwas. Then she left Azalea and Calea alone with Mary.

After Dr Chakwas had left Azalea walked up to Mary and said. I'm sorry that I can't do anything for you.

Don't worry about it ma'am. Said Mary. We've known for a while that this was coming.

Are you in any pain? Asked Azalea.

No ma'am. Said Mary. Then she felt someone grab her left hand. She looked over to see Calea with tears and in between gasps said. Don't cry Calea. This can't be helped. But if you would promise me something.

Anything Mary. Said Calea with tears in her eyes.

Make sure that. Gasps. Your dad and. Gasps. Ashley are happy together. With that Mary's eyes closed.

Azalea grabbed Mary's right hand and held it. For an hour Azalea and Calea waited with Mary until she had passed away. Calea looked at her dad and asked. Is she gone?

With tears in her own eyes Azalea looked at Calea and said. Yes she is.

Calea walked of to her dad and hugged her as tight as she could then said. We have to make her last wish come true.

I know Calea. Said Azalea. And I do my best to be happy with Ashley.

Good because I'd hate to have to kick your but. Said Calea.

Azalea chuckled at Calea's words then said. That would be bad. Wouldn't it?

Yea for you. Said Calea.

Come on. Said Azalea. Ashley would like to introduce us to her sister. And after that I have to make arrangements for Mary's funeral.

Azalea and Calea walked out of the medbay and found Dr Chakwas and Ashley waiting on them. Ashley took one look at Azalea and Calea's tear-stained cheeks and walked over to them and asked. Are the two of you ok?

We'll be fine. Said Azalea. Come on let's go meet your sister.

We can always wait to meet her later. Said Ashley. If you want?

No. Said Calea. We've lost a friend and we need to move on with our lives. And part of our lives is learning to deal with our grief.

Azalea looked at Calea and said. Your right. We need to move forward after all that was part of Mary's last wish.

Ok if you're sure let's go. Said Ashley. With that said the three of them left the Normandy.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea, Calea and Ashley were walking side by side through the crowds of docking bay D-2. They were heading to the war memorial. When they arrived Ashley walked over to a woman standing in front of the war memorial and said. Hay sis.

The woman quickly turned around and said. Hi Ashley.

How have you been? Asked Ashley.

I've been better. Said Ashley's sister.

Do you fell like meeting my girlfriend and her daughter? Asked Ashley.

Sure. Said Ashley's sister.

Then the two of them walked over to Azalea and Calea and Ashley said. Abby this is my girlfriend Azalea and her daughter Calea. Guys this is my little sister Abby.

It's pleasure to meet you. Said Abby.

The pleasure is ours. Said Azalea.

So how long have you and my sister been together? Asked Abby.

About a week. Said Azalea.

Do you love my sister? Asked Abby.

Yes I do love her. Said Azalea.

Abby then turned to Ashley and asked. And do you love her?

I love her to. Said Ashley.

Well I'm happy for you Ashley. Said Abby.

Thanks. Said Ashley. Why don't the four of us go get some coffee or something.

I'd like that. Said Abby.

The four of them left docking bay D-2. ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea, Calea, Ashley and Abby were sitting in a small cafe on the Presidium. Azalea had just put her cup down when Abby asked. Why don't you take Calea on a tour of the Presidium Ashley?

Ashley had an anxious look on her face when she looked at her sister and asked. What are you up to Abby?

I would just like to speak to Azalea in private for a moment. Said Abby.

Don't you think she should have a say in that? Asked Ashley.

It's ok Ashley. Said Azalea. I don't mind if Calea doesn't mind going with you that is.

I don't mind at all. Said Calea standing up.

Ok. Said Ashley also standing up. Only if you're sure.

What are you afraid of Ashley. Said Abby. That I'll tell her all of your embarrassing secrets.

Not at all. Said Ashley while her and Calea were walking away.

Abby then turned to Azalea and said. So tell me about yourself Azalea.

What would you like to know? Asked Azalea.

How old are you? Asked Abby.

I'm twenty-one. Said Azalea.

How did you and my sister meet? Asked Abby.

She along with some of the Normandy crew came to my house to ask me for my help against the Reapers. Said Azalea.

I thought I recognized you. Said Abby with astonishment. You're the woman who killed a Reaper in space. And then another one on Rannoch.

Ok just one more question. Said Abby.

What's that? Asked Azalea.

When are you going to put a ring om my sister? Asked Abby.

Azalea blushed at the question then said. I don't know when I'll ask her to marry me.

So you're already thinking of marrying my sister. Said Abby.

Of course I've thought about it. Said Azalea.

So what's stopping you? Asked Abby.

I'm afraid that she'll say that we haven't known each other long enough. Said Azalea. Plus I've got to find out what kind of ring she would like.

First. Said Abby. She would say yes faster then you could blink. Second. How about you Calea and I make a day of finding a ring that she would love? The real question is how to get the plan past Ashley.

Well I could ask Commander Shepard for some help with keeping her busy for a few hours. Said Azalea. And I have to start an account so I could buy the ring.

You Calea and I could take care of all of that tomorrow. Said Abby.

Sounds like a plan. Said Azalea. But could we do it day after tomorrow.

Sure. Said Abby. May I ask why.

I have to arrange a funeral. Said Azalea. A friend of mine died this morning.

I'm sorry for your loss. Said Abby in a sad voice.

It's ok. Said Azalea. I may have lost my best friend but I have to try and make her last wish come true.

May I ask what your friend last wish was? Asked Abby.

She made Calea promise to make sure that Ashley and I were happy together. Said Azalea.

I mean no offense. Said Abby. But why would she ask that of a kid?

Because she knew that I wouldn't be happy with Ashley without an outside influence. Said Azalea.

Why wouldn't you try to be happy with out an outside influence? Asked Abby.

I'm too self-conscious. Said Azalea.

Yea I can see where you're coming from. Said Abby. So why don't we go and find Calea and Ashley?

Sure. Said Azalea.

Just as Azalea and Abby were standing up Calea and Ashley walked up to them and Ashley asked. What are the two of you doing?

We were just coming to find the two of you. Said Abby.

What? Asked Ashley. Afraid that we might run out on the two of you.

Azalea looked down at her feet and said. I have to talk to the Commander about Mary's funeral.

Ashley looked down at her feet and said. I'm sorry I forgot.

Azalea quickly walked over to Ashley and pulled her into a hug then said. It's ok. We've had so much fun today that I almost forgot myself.

Then let's go. Said Ashley in a soft voice.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaari was reading a report from Chief Engineer Adams when Edi voice came over the intercom. Commander Azalea would like to speak with you in private.

She must want to talk about Mary. Thought Karri then she said. Send her up Edi.

After a few moments of waiting Azalea walked into the room and Kaari asked. What can I do for you Azalea.

I would like to ask two favors. Said Azalea.

And what would they be? Asked Kaari

First I would like to have Mary laid to rest. Said Azalea.

I might be able to help with that. Said Kaari. Now what is the second favor?

Could you keep Ashley busy the day after tomorrow? Asked Azalea.

Sure. Said Kaari. But why?

Calea, Abby and I are going out to find a ring. Said Azalea.

When you say ring do you mean a engagement ring? Asked Kaari with surprise.

Azalea blushed and in a shy voice said. Yes I'm going to ask Ashley to marry me.

Kaari gave a big smile then said. Oh I'll find something for her to do. And you and I can go in a couple of hours to arrange Mary's funeral.

Thank you. Said Azalea. I'll see you then. With that Azalea left Kaari to get ready.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A couple of hours later Azalea and Kaari had just arrived at the Asari Councilor's personal office. Kaari then walked up to the Councilor's secretary and said. The two of us would like to meet with the Councilor.

The secretary looked up at Kaari and said. Ah Commander I was told to expect you and your friend. Go on in.

Azalea and Kaari walked through the door to the Councilor's office and the Asari Councilor stood up then asked. Commander and Azalea what do I owe the pleasure?

Azalea looked at the Councilor and said. I need to arrange a funeral for a good friend of mine. The Commander thought that you might be willing to help me.

Yes I would be willing to help you. Said the Councilor. What would you like for your friend's funeral?

I would like to have her cremated so that I could spread her ashes near her favorite spot back home. Said Azalea.

And when do you wish to have the funeral? Asked the Councilor.

Tomorrow morning. Said Azalea.

I know this may not be the best time. Said the Councilor. But how do you intend to pay for the funeral?

Would gold pay for it? Asked Azalea.

No. Said the Councilor. But you could trade the gold for an equal amount of credits. If you wish I could arrange a meeting with a banker.

Please do. Said Azalea. And thank you.

Think nothing of it. Said the Councilor. Just let me make some calls and I'll send the banker info to Commander Shepard's omni tool.

Ok. Said Azalea. I've got to go and get the gold so please excuse me.

Very well. Said the Councilor.

Azalea and Kaari then stood and walked out of the office. As the two of them reached the elevator Kaari asked. When do you have to go and get the gold?

Calea and I room. Said Azalea. What did you think was in that duffel bag that I brought with me?

To be honest. Said Kaari. I thought you brought close and other necessities with you. But now that I think about it. I've never seen you in close other then what you're wearing right now.

That's because they never stain or get smelly. Said Azalea. As for other necessities. I brought a few things that I would need.

Just as Azalea finished speaking the elevator arrived and Kaari said. Let's get back to the Normandy and get ready for the meeting with the banker.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea was sitting at her desk with a medium sized briefcase in front of her. She was waiting for Kaari to receive the message from the Asari Councilor. She had been waiting for three hours when Kaari walked into the room and asked. Are you ready to go?

Azalea stood up and said. Yes. Let's go

As the two of them were leaving the Normandy Kaari looked at the briefcase and asked. How much gold do you have in that thing?

Three one hundred pound bullion bars. Said Azalea. Why?

I was just curious. Said Kaari.

I just hope it's enough to pay for Mary's funeral. Said Azalea.

Don't worry. Said Kaari. That amount of gold should be worth seven hundred thousand credits.

And how much will the funeral cost? Asked Azalea.

I don't know for sure. Said Kaari. You'd have to ask the banker. But it shouldn't cost more then sixty thousand credits.

Ok. Said Azalea as the two of them reached the taxi station.

The Taxi ride didn't take long And then Azalea and Kaari found themselves in the financial district of the Presidium. The two of them walked to the location that the Asari Councilor had sent Kaari. They found themselves at the Presidium Commons bank where there was only one person behind the counter. The person was short and wearing some kind of suit. As Azalea and Kaari approached the counter the banker looked up and said. Ah Commander I've been told to expect you and your friend.

Yes. Said Kaari. My friend here has some gold she would like to sell.

May I see this gold? Asked the banker.

Azalea looked at the banker and asked. May I ask your name?

The banker looked over to Azalea and said. You may call me Dornu Kur.

Azalea placed the briefcase on the counter and opened it then said. Well Dornu Kur here's the gold.

I'll have to run some test to find it's purity. Said Dornu Kur.

Fell free to. Said Azalea.

Dornu Kur used his omni tool to run some test then said. This is the purest gold that I've ever seen.

Ok. Said Azalea. How much can I sell this for?

For this amount and this purity I'll give you nine hundred thousand credits. Said Dornu Kur.

That will be fine. Said Azalea.

Very well. Said Dornu Kur. He then used his omni tool to make a credit chit. After he was done he handed the credit chit to Azalea.

Thank you. Said Azalea.

You're welcome. Said Dornu Kur.

As Azalea and Kaari reached the taxi station Azalea said. I assume that this thing works like a credit card.

Yea. Said Kaari. You just hand it to them and they charge you.

Ok. Said Azalea. I can't wait to get into my bunk. I could really use the sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

A/N This is going to be a short one. Sorry if anyone is disappointed.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER:7 Gone But Never Forgotten

Azalea and Calea were in their room. Azalea had just woken up and set down at her desk. She was looking at a small photo of her mom, Jeen and her self on their day at the theme park. The image brought a small smile to her face. She was about to get up and go find some coffee when there was a soft knock at the door then Azalea said. Come in.

Ashley quietly walked into the room and set on Azalea's bunk then asked. What are you doing?

Just looking at some old pictures. Said Azalea.

Do you mind if I see them? Asked Ashley.

Azalea stood up and walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out a photo album. Then she sat down next to Ashley and said. If you want to.

Ashley was watching as Azalea opened the album to the first page. There was a little girl sitting on a swing she was maybe eight then Ashley asked. Is that you?

Yea. Said Azalea. This was taken on my ninth birthday. The only two people who came was my mom and Mary.

So you've known Mary a long time? Asked Ashley.

Yea. Said Azalea as she turned the page. This picture was of two little girls sitting at a park bench. This was taken on the same day.

The two of you look as if you were trouble waiting to happen. Said Ashley.

Yea. Said Azalea. We used to pull pranks on our teacher. But we never got caught.

Then Azalea turned the page. This picture was of Mary sitting at a bus stop and Ashley asked. Why aren't you with her?

This one was taken a few weeks later. Said Azalea. You see Mary was an orphan and her foster parents didn't give a crap about her. She had been absent from school for about a week. When she came back to school she didn't remember me or our classmates. So I used my powers to search her memories. She had joined a project called opportunity in the hopes that they would help her to find a home where she would have parents that loved her. But they implanted a chip on her brain stem. The chip made her forget almost everything about her life.

Why would someone do that to a kid? Asked Ashley.

The person that started project opportunity wanted me to kill someone. Said Azalea as she turned the page. He thought if he had Mary he could make me kill them.

After Azalea had finished speaking Ashley looked down at the next picture. This one had Azalea and her mom standing in front of Azalea's school. The two of them had big smiles on their faces. And they were both covered in what looked like whipped cream with amusement in her voice Ashley asked. What happened?

It was a fundraiser. Said Azalea with a small smile. My school sold pies for one dollar and we got to throw them at each other.

So you guys had a food fight. Said Ashley.

Yea. Said Azalea as she turned the page.

The next picture showed six people. Ok I know that's your mom. Said Ashley pointing at Rachel. And I'm guessing that's Jenn with the pink hair. But who are the others?

The one who looks like a robot is Cyborg. Said Azalea. The green one is Changeling. The blond standing next to Changeling is Tarra.

So that's the bitch that slapped Calea. Said Ashley.

Yea. Said Azalea as she was turning the page.

The next picture showed Azalea with a man with black hair. After looking at the picture for a few moments Ashley asked. Is that your dad?

Yea. Said Azalea. He won't even speak to me anymore.

What? Asked Ashley. Why won't he talk to you?

He saw that fight I told you about. Said Azalea. He thinks that I should've just beaten them and let them live. He doesn't understand they wouldn't give up no matter how bad I beat them.

Azalea turned to the next to last page. This picture had Azalea standing next to a woman with long red hair. She was at least four months pregnant. Ashley looked at Azalea and asked. Who's that?

That's my dad's wife Koriand'r. Said Azalea. My dad took this one. She's been trying to talk dad into talking to me again.

So the two of you still talk. Said Ashley as Azalea was turning to the last page.

Yea. Said Azalea. She's not happy that I killed the people in that fight. But she understands that I had very little choice.

Ashley looked at the last picture and saw a tall and very handsome man and asked. Who's that?

This is my grandfather. Said Azalea. His name is Bruce Wayne. He adopted my dad after my dad's parents were murdered.

Did he watch the fight? Asked Ashley.

Yea. Said Azalea. But unlike my dad he went to my grandma and asked her why I killed the people.

That's good. Said Ashley.

Yea. Said Azalea closing the photo album. Will you go with Calea and I to Mary's funeral?

Sure. Said Ashley. When is it?

Azalea looked at her watch and said. In three hours.

Ok I'll go and get ready. Said Ashley.

I'll see you in little bit. Said Azalea.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea, Calea and Ashley were on their way to Mary's funeral. Azalea had changed the armor of Olympus into a pair black dress pants and a black dress shirt. Calea was wearing much the same. Ashley was wearing her Alliance officer uniform. The three of them left the Normandy and made their way to the taxi station. Azalea used her credit chit to pay for the taxi and they got in. After a short ride they found themselves at a small funeral parlor. Azalea looked at Calea and asked. Are you ready?

Yea dad. Said Calea.

The three of them then walked into the funeral parlor and were met by the funeral director. Ms. Roth my name is Amy and I'm sorry for your loss. Said Amy.

Thank you Amy. Said Azalea.

If the three of you would follow me we could get started. Said Amy.

Amy led Azalea, Calea and Ashley into a small room where Mary body laid. Azalea walked up to Mary and whispered. I'll do every thing I can to be happy with Ashley.

Calea then walked up to her dad having heard what she said then Calea said. I won't let her forget that promise.

Azalea looked to Calea and said with tears in her eyes. I love you Calea.

I love you to dad. Said Calea.

Azalea then looked to Amy and said. We're ready.

Amy stepped forward and said. We'll have her ashes sent to the Normandy. And then Amy pushed the cart Mary was on into the back room of the funeral parlor.

Azalea watched until she could no longer see Mary then said. Let's get back to the Normandy.

Yea. Said Ashley looking at Azalea. We can pick up something to eat on the way back and you can tell Calea and I about some of the pranks you and Mary pulled.

Sounds good to me. Said Calea.

Ok. Said Azalea. Let's go.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea and Calea were in their room waiting for Ashley. They had picked up some chow mein and a box of shrimp fried rice for each of them. Ashley had gone to her room to change close. The two of them had been waiting for five minutes when Ashley walked into the room and said. Sorry that took so long.

Don't worry about it. Said Azalea.

Ashley sat down next to Calea reached for a box of fried rice and said. So tell us about some of those pranks.

Yea. Said Calea. I want to hear about those myself.

Ok. Said Azalea. Well there was this one time when I was eight. The teacher scolded Mary for her school uniform being dirty. She didn't ask why she just told her to make sure that she was dressed properly tomorrow. And that made me angry. You see Mary was bullied by three of the boys in class who made fun of her for being an orphan. So I used my powers to trip her and make her fall into the same puddle of water as Mary fell into.

That's not a prank. Said Calea. She got what was coming to her.

Yes she did. Said Ashley.

That's not the end of it. Said Azalea with a big smile. The next day I brought some whipped cream to school. I asked Mary to distract the teacher for a few moments. Then I used my powers to put the whipped cream into her purse then I pressurized the wiped cream. After the teacher and Mary came back into the room and the teacher sat down behind her desk I used my powers to make her phone ring. She reached down and opened her purse to get her phone and. SPLAT.

Now that's funny. Said Ashley.

Yea it was funny at the time. Said Azalea.

Oh come on dad tell us more. Said Calea.

Ok one more. Said Azalea. Then we've got to finish eating and then you and I have to get to bed. We've got to get up early.

What do we have to do? Asked Calea.

It's a surprise. Said Azalea.

Come on. Said Ashley. Tell us what you got planed.

I'm sorry. Said Azalea. But I rely want it to be a surprise.

Just a hint. Said Calea.

Au-197. Said Azalea. And the number six.

Well I'm lost. Said Ashley.

Calea looked at her dad and thought for a moment then said. Well Au-197 is g-.

Calea was cut off by Azalea's hand over her mouth then Azalea said. Please don't say anything else.

Calea nodded her head and Azalea let her go then Calea said. Grandma Jenn going to love this. If it's what I think it is.

What is it? Asked Ashley.

Sorry I'm not telling. Said Calea.

Come on. Said Ashley. I'd tell you.

Pao na sas zitiso na me pantrefteis. Said Azalea. Kai echo na parei ena dachtylidi. (1)

My translator must be on the fritz. Said Ashley. What did you say?

Your translator is fine. Said Azalea. It's just that language is so old almost no one speaks it.

Trust me Ashley and just let it be a surprise. Said Calea.

Ok. Said Ashley. But maybe I could come with you guys.

Yea maybe. Said Azalea with a small smile. Now do you still want that last story Calea?

Could we just eat then go to bed. Said Calea. Only because I can't wait for the surprise. She added after seeing the hurt look on Ashley's face.

Only if it's ok with Ashley. Said Azalea.

Sure. Said Ashley.

Then the three of them finished eating. Then Ashley left so that Azalea and Calea could go to bed.

A/N (1) I'm going to ask you to marry me. And I've got to pick a ring.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER:8 A Ring And A Proposal

Ashley wan in her room getting ready for the surprise that Azalea had set up. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of her girlfriend. Before she had met Azalea she would've never considered being with another woman. Now that she was with Azalea she couldn't picture her life without her. She had just finished lacing up her boots when her door opened. She looked over expecting to see Azalea only to find Karri standing in her door then Ashley asked. What can I do for you Shep?

I need your help with an inspection of the Alliance crew . Said Kaari.

Oh. Said Ashley. Could that wait? Azalea has some kind of surprise planed and the curiosity has been killing me.

I'm sorry Ash. Said Kaari. But we've put this off long enough.

I understand Shep. Said Ashley. Just let me go tell Azalea and Calea that I can't make it.

Ok. Said Kaari. Meet me in the C.I.C when you're done.

Will do. Said Ashley. Ashley watched as Kaari left the room then thought. I hope that Azalea isn't disappointed that I can't go. Then she got up and made her way to Azalea and Calea's room. When she arrived at their door she knocked.

Come in. Said Azalea.

Ashley walked into the room and found Azalea and Calea waiting for her Ashley looked at them and said. I can't go with you guys. I've got something that I got to do.

Azalea saw the look on Ashley's face Then got up and hugged Ashley and said. It's ok we understand if you can't make it. You won't hold it against me if Calea and I still go will you?

No I won't hold it against the two of you. Said Ashley while returning Azalea's hug. Go and have some fun.

Ok. Said Azalea pulling away from Ashley. Only if you're sure.

Yea it's fine. Said Ashley.

Come on dad. Said Calea. Let's go so that I can find out what the surprise is.

Ashley looked at Calea with a big smile on her face then said. Be sure to take some pictures so that I can see what she's got planed.

You got it. Said Calea.

Ashley kissed Azalea lightly then left the room.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea looked over to Calea and asked. Are you ready?

Yea. Said Calea. But how are we going to find our way around?

Abby is going to meet us at the taxi station. Said Azalea. But first I have to speak to Victor and Cole.

So and Abby planed this. Said Calea.

Yes we did. Said Azalea as she closed her eyes. Victor and Cole can the two of you come to my room.

Yes ma'am. Said Victor and Cole as the two of them appeared in front of Azalea and Calea. What can we do for you. Said Victor.

I'm planning to ask Ashley to marry me. Said Azalea. But I want it to be a surprise. To that end I want the two of you to find out how Commander Shepard plans to keep Ashley busy and help the Commander wherever you can with out Ashley finding out. While Calea and I are buying the ring.

Yes ma'am. Said Victor and Cole simultaneously.

Good now get to the Commander. Said Azalea. Calea and I've got to go.

Azalea watched as Cole used his powers to teleport Victor and himself away. Then Azalea and Calea left their room. The two of them walked through the Normandy and out of the airlock. They then walked to the taxi station and found Abby waiting there. Good I see that your plan worked. Said Abby.

Like a dream. Said Azalea.

Well let's go. Said Abby. We've got a lot to do and a little time in witch to do it.

About that. Said Azalea. I've already got a credit chit. So that's one thing we don't have to do.

Ok. Said Abby while paying for a taxi. I've already narrowed it down to three jewelry stores. The rose of Thessia, A beautiful dawn and Une journee pour se souvenir.(1)

The three of them got into the taxi then Azalea said. Let's start at A beautiful dawn.

Ok. Said Abby as the taxi took off.

Ten minutes later the taxi landed in front of the A beautiful dawn jewelry store. The three of them walked into the store and were greeted by a female Turian then she said. Hello my name is Dexilea. How may I help you today?

Azalea, Calea and Abby walked up to Dexilea and Azalea said. We would like to see some of your engagement rings.

Of course. Said Dexilea while walking over to a display case. Right this way.

The three of them followed Dexilea over to the display case. Azalea and Abby were looking at all of the rings. Abby saw one ring that she thought Ashley would like. But it had a bright pink ruby. Abby turned to Dexilea and asked. Could the gems be changed?

I'm sorry but no. Said Dexilea.

I see. Said Abby. I'm sorry to have wasted your time. But my sister doesn't like any of the colors you have available.

It's fine. Said Dexilea. I apologize that I couldn't help you.

That's ok. Said Abby as she Azalea and Calea left the store. So where to next?

Let's try Une journee pour se souvenir. Said Calea. I like the sound of that one.

So do I. Said Azalea.

Une journee pour se souvenir it is. Said Abby as the three of them got back into the taxi.

They were in the taxi for only a few moments before it landed in front of Une journee pour se souvenir. The three of them got out of the taxi and walked in to the jewelry store. They were greeted by a woman. Hello my name is Kristin. How may I help you today.

We're looking for an engagement ring. Said Abby. Could you show us some.

Oh congratulations. Said Kristin. And sure right this way.

Azalea, Calea and Abby followed Kristin over to a small display case. Abby saw a beautiful ring on a small rotating display platform. The ring had two bands of platinum with a band of gold in the middle. The ring had a diamond in the middle of two star blue sapphires. Abby looked at the price tag and for a moment was shocked. Four hundred thirty thousand credits. Thought Abby then she said to herself. How can anyone afford that ring?

Do you think Ashley would like that ring? Asked Azalea.

Yea she would. Said Abby. But it cost so much.

Azalea looked down at the price tag and said. I've got more then enough to get it.

Are you sure? Asked Abby.

Yes I'm sure. Said Azalea then looked to Kristin. Can you inscribe that ring? And if you can. How long would that take?

Yes we can. Said Kristin. As for how long it would take would depend on what you want the inscription to say.

What about eternally yours? Asked Azalea.

That would take about an hour. Said Kristin.

I'll take it. Said Azalea.

Kristin used her omni tool to calculate the total cost of the ring and the inscription then said. The total comes to four hundred thirty five thousand credits.

Azalea gave Kristin her credit chit. Kristin used her omni tool to make the charge and handed the credit chit back to Azalea. We'll be back in an hour and a half to pick up the ring. Said Azalea.

That'll be fine. Said Kristin as she was taking the ring out of the display case.

Come on guys. Said Azalea. Let's go get something to eat while we wait.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

This is bullshit. Thought Ashley as she and Kaari walked down the right side of the hanger bay. This is the third time we've walked down this side. Why in the hell can't these people just fall in line? I swear that every time we pass by Cortez his station is more out of shape then the last time we walked by. And Azalea's people seem to be doing their best to make it last longer. Ashley looked at Kaari and asked. What the hell is going on Shep?

What do you mean Ash? Asked Kaari.

We've been in the hanger bay close to two hours now. Said Ashley.

Just as Ashley finished speaking Victor walked up to Kaari and whispered into her ear then Kaari said. You're right let's call it a day.

What about the rest of the inspection? Asked Ashley as she watched Victor walk away.

I can oversee the rest of it myself. Said Kaari. You can go see Azalea if you want.

I'm not going to leave all the work for you. Said Ashley. And Azalea and Calea probably aren't back yet.

They just got back. Said Kaari. That what Victor had to tell me. And I've had Liara and Edi to inspect the rest of the ship while we were down here.

So we're done. Said Ashley.

Yea. Said Kaari.

Ashley quickly made her way to the elevator. She pushed the button for the third floor and waited for her stop. When the elevator doors opened she rushed out and all but ran to Azalea and Calea's room. When she reached their door she stopped to catch her breath and then knocked.

Come in. Said Azalea.

Ashley walked into the room and saw Azalea sitting at her desk and Calea was sitting on her bunk. Ashley looked to Calea and asked. Did you take pictures?

Yes. Said Calea. But you can't see them yet.

What? Asked Ashley with a pout. Why not?

Because I would like to tell you what the surprise was over dinner. Said Azalea as she stood up from her chair.

So you want to take me out on a date. Said Ashley with a small smile.

Yes I would. Said Azalea.

Ok then. Said Ashley. You Calea and I could go out.

No. Said Calea. You and dad will be going out. I'll be having dinner with the Commander and Samantha.

Why. Asked Ashley. Don't you want to come with us.

I just thought the two of you could use some alone time. Said Calea.

Ok. Said Ashley. But only if you're sure.

It's fine I'll see the two of you latter. Said Calea while standing up.

Ashley watched as Calea walked out of the room then said. So where and when are we going.

Azalea looked at her watch then said. It's noon right now. The reservation isn't until seven thirty. As for where you'll have to wait to find out.

Is there a dress code where we're going? Asked Ashley.

Yes. Said Azalea. I hope you don't mind but I bought you a dress. Well I paid for it but Abby and Calea picked out dresses for the both of us.

That's ok. Said Ashley noticing the dress bag on Azalea's bunk. If we've got to be there by seven thirty. What time should we leave?

No later then seven. Said Azalea. That leaves seven hours to get ready.

How about we just hang out until I've got to go and get ready? Asked Ashley.

Sounds good to me. Said Azalea.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Calea was in the Commander's room with Kaari and Samantha. Calea was watching Kaari and Samantha play chess. She watched as Kaari moved her queen to the A-5 spot on the board from the E-1 spot. That move put Samantha in check. Then Kaari looked at Samantha with a smug smile and said. Check.

Well you've improved. Said Samantha. But you've still got a long way to go before you beat me. She moved her queen side bishop to A-5 from F-8 taking Kaari's queen.

Well I let you take my queen. Said Kaari. She then move her queen side rook to H-3 form H-1.

Samantha then moved her king side bishop to H-3 from C-8 taking Kaari's rook then said. I bet you did.

Kaari looked at the board and thought. I've already lost my queen, both of my knights, one of my bishops, one of my rooks and all but one of my pawns then she asked. What can I do to get out of this? She then moved her king side rook to A-3 form A-1.

Samantha then moved her bishop to B-4 from A-5 then said. Not that.

You're mean when you play chess. Said Kaari. She then moved her king side bishop to B-2 from C-1.

Samantha then moved her bishop to A-3 from B-4 taking Kaari's last rook then said. Chess is a war and I can't show mercy even if I love you.

Kaari moved her bishop to A-3 from B-2 taking Samantha's bishop then said. I love you to babe.

Samantha then moved her king side rook to A-3 from A-8 taking Kaari's last pawn then said. You could always give up.

I've still got my king and a bishop. Said Kaari. She then moved her bishop to E-6 from A-3 taking one of Samantha's pawns.

Samantha moved her queen to E-6 From E-8 taking Kaari's last bishop then said. Now you only got your king.

Kaari reached out her right hand and tipped over her king then said. You win.

As always. Said Samantha.

Can I play against you Samantha? Asked Calea.

Sure. Said Samantha. But I won't take it easy on you.

Kaari stood up and let Calea take her place the couch then Calea said. Good I hate it when people let me win.

You can go first. Said Samantha.

Thank you. Said Calea. Then she moved her pawn to E-3 from E-2.

Samantha then moved her pawn to F-5 from F-7.

Calea then moved her pawn to F-4 from F-2.

Samantha then moved her pawn to G-5 from G-7.

Calea then moved her queen to H-5 from D-1 and said. Checkmate.

Samantha looked down at the board in shock and asked. Who taught you how to play?

My grandma Ree and Mary. Said Calea.

They taught you well. Said Samantha.

Yes they did. Said Calea.

How do you think it's going to go with your dad and Ashley? Asked Kaari.

I hope that it goes well. Said Calea.

What's going on? Asked Samantha.

Azalea is going to ask Ashley to marry her. Said Kaari.

Really? Asked Samantha.

Yep. Said Calea. Dad, Abby and I picked out the ring today. Then Abby and I picked out dresses for dad and Ashley.

What's the ring like? Asked Kaari.

Two thin gold bands with a platinum band in between them. Said Calea. And it has a diamond in between two star blue sapphires. And dad had it inscribed to say eternally yours.

Wow. Said Samantha. I can't wait to see the ring.

When are they supposed to leave for their date? Asked Kaari.

Calea looked at her watch and said. In five minutes.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea was in her and Calea's room. She had just finished putting on her dress. It was a dark crimson red with matching pumps and evening bag. The dress was low-cut showing off a bit of cleavage and had a slit up the right side stopping at her mid thigh. She had also put on a white gold necklace with a hart-shaped locket on it that her mom and Jenn had given her for her eleventh birthday. She opened the locket and saw a small picture of Rachel, Jennifer, Samantha and Calea on the right side. On the left side was an inscription that said. We may not always be together but our spirits shall never part. Her mom had put the picture in the locket and had it inscribed the year before she came home. Azalea closed the locket and let it rest at the base of her throat. She then walked out of her and Calea's room and made her way to Ashley's room. When she arrived at Ashley's room she knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened and Azalea's jaw nearly hit the floor as she saw Ashley in her dress. Ashley was dressed was a dark blue silver strapless evening gown with matching stilettos and evening bag. The top of the gown fit tight to Ashley's figure while the bottom of it was loose fitting and had a slit up the left side stopping at her knee. After a moment Azalea mentally shook her head and said in an awed voice. You are absolutely gorgeous.

Thanks you don't look half bad yourself. Said Ashley as she was taking in the sight of Azalea in her dress.

Are you ready to go? Asked Azalea reaching out her arm.

Ashley took Azalea's arm with a smile then said. My you're in a rush aren't you.

I just don't want to miss our ride. Said Azalea.

Azalea and Ashley made their way to the elevator. Once the they were on it Azalea pushed the button for the second floor. The elevator stopped after a few moments and the two of them made their way to the airlock. As soon as the two of them stepped out of the airlock they were met by a man wearing a grey suit and a red tie. The man looked at Azalea and said. Good evening Ms. Roth my name is Braden and I'll be your driver tonight.

Very well. Said Azalea. Please lead the way.

Yes ma'am right this way. Said Braden and then he turned and walked away with Azalea and Ashley following him.

The three of them reached a limousine skycar. Braden opened the back door for Azalea and Ashley. Azalea helped Ashley in to the skycar then got in herself then Braden shut the door and got into the driver's seat and took off. Ashley turned to face Azalea and said. You really went all out.

I just want tonight to be something special. Said Azalea with the nervousness evident in her voice.

Ashley reached out her left hand and cupped Azalea's right cheek and in a concerned voice asked. Hay what's wrong?

Azalea put her hand over Ashley's hand and smiled then said. Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit worried that you won't like tonight.

Ashley kissed Azalea lightly then said. As long as you're there tonight will be magnificent.

I hope so. Said Azalea.

A few minutes later the skycar landed and Braden opened the door for them. Azalea and Ashley stepped out of the skycar then Ashley saw where they were and said in a shocked voice. You're taking me out to eat at the Trinity.

You don't like it? Asked Azalea in a worried voice.

No it's not that. Said Ashley. But it would take me three months pay just for a glass of wine.

Well I think you're worth it. Said Azalea as she and Ashley walked up to the receptionist then Azalea said. Excuse me.

The receptionist looked up and asked. How can I help you?

We have a reservation under the name Roth. Said Azalea.

The receptionist looked down at the reception book then said. Of course Ms. Roth please right this way. Azalea and Ashley followed the woman to a table that overlooked the arms of the Citadel. Then Azalea pulled out Ashley's chair for her.

After Ashley sat down she looked out of the window then said. No how many times I see a view like this it never fails to take my breath away.

Azalea set herself down then said. It's quite the view.

Your waiter will be with you in a moment. Said the receptionist before she walked away.

So now that we're here. Said Ashley. Are you going to tell me what the surprise was about?

Not yet. Said Azalea with a small smile.

A moment later the waiter walked over and handed them menus and waited for them to order. Azalea ordered the crab-stuffed filet mignon with whiskey peppercorn sauce. And Ashley ordered the lamb chops with balsamic reduction. And what would you like to drink? Asked the waiter.

What about a bottle of syrah? Asked Azalea looking over to Ashley.

Sounds good to me. Said Ashley.

Very well your meals shall be out shortly along with your wine. Said the waiter. He then took their menus and walked away.

Azalea reached across the table and picked up Ashley hand then smiled and said. I'm in love with you.

Ashley softly squeezed Azalea's hand softly smiled then said. I love you to.

They held each others hands until the waiter arrived with their meals and wine. They enjoyed their meals in a comfortable silence. After ten minutes they had finished eating and Ashley looked over to Ashley looked over to Azalea and asked. Will you tell me about that surprise now?

Azalea cleared her throat then said. Tell her that wastes her time and me,  
That now she knows,  
When I resemble her to thee,  
How sweet and fair she seems to be.

Tell her that's young,  
And shuns to have her graces spied,  
That hadst thou sprung In deserts where no men abide,  
Thou must have uncommended died.

Small is the worth Of beauty from the light retired:  
Bid her come forth,  
Suffer herself to be desired,  
And not blush to be admired.

Then die-that she The common fate of all things rare May read in thee;  
How small a part of time they share That are so wondrous sweet and fair!

I've always loved poetry and that one is one of my favorites. Said Ashley with a loving smile on her face. It's by Edmund Waller isn't it?

Yes it is. But you're missing the point.

Ashley frowned and asked. What point am I missing?

Azalea pulled the ring box out of her evening bag then got up and walked to Ashley's left side got down on one knee showed her the ring and asked. Ashley will you marry me?

For a moment Ashley was shocked. She looked from Azalea to the ring and then back to Azalea. When her shock wore off she looked into Azalea's eyes and with tears in her own eyes said. Yes. Then Ashley kissed Azalea and again said. Yes.

Azalea put the ring on Ashley's left hand and said. I love you.

And I love you. Why don't we go to my room and have some fun?

Sure. Said Azalea then she signaled for the waiter.

The waiter walked over to them and asked. What can I do for you?

I would like the check please. Said Azalea.

The waiter used his omni tool to calculate the total then said. That will be twelve hundred credits.

Azalea handed the waiter her credit chit. He used his omni tool to make the charge then he said. Thank you madam's. And walked away.

Azalea and Ashley stood up then Ashley said. Let's go.

A/N (1) A day to remember


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affiliated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

A/N The first part of this chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter only at the Crucible instead of the Citadel. The first part ends at the first line.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER:9 The Awakening

Bree and James walked down the hallways of Admiral Hackett ship. She was heading to the Admiral's office with news that he would want to hear. As Bree and James approached the door to the Admiral's office they saw the ever present guards one on either side of the door. Bree stopped in front of the guards and said. I need to see the Admiral.

Hold on a moment. Said the guard on the left. He then used his omni tool to call Admiral Hackett.

Hackett here. Said the Admiral.

Bree says she needs to see you sir. Said the guard.

Send her in. Said the Admiral before he ended the call.

Sorry about that ma'am. Said the guard as he opened the door.

It's fine. Said Bree as she walked through the door leave James outside with the guards.

Once she was inside of the Admiral's office she stood in front of his desk until he asked. What can I do for you Bree?

I finished the Crucible sir. Said Bree. But there's a problem with using the Catalyst.

And what problem would that be? Asked Admiral Hackett.

The Catalyst will use the mass relays to distribute the destructive power of the Crucible. Said Bree. Which will destroy the relays. And according to some info I found about the Bahak system that would be just as bad as the Reapers wining.

Is there anything you could do to eliminate the need for the Catalyst? Asked Admiral Hackett.

Yes sir. Said Bree. In fact I've already made the necessary changes. I just thought that I should explain my decision to change it.

Admiral Hackett sighed in relief then he said. You had me scared for a moment. When will we be able to use it?

You could use it right now. Said Bree.

And how will the Crucible work now that it no longer needs the Catalyst? Asked Admiral Hackett And how will it be fired.

It will fire using a long range command code from an omni tool. After the command code is activated it will fire two galaxy wide waves. Said Bree. The first wave will temporarily shut down the relays, most of the Citadel and Edi. So you've got to get everyone out of transit. The second wave will annihilate anything with an active Reaper code.

Why is the first wave going to shut down most of the Citadel and Edi? Asked Admiral Hackett.

The Citadel has a small section somewhere near the Presidium that section is the Catalyst. Said Bree. It also happens to be where the A.I that created the Reapers is located. As for Edi. Her programming is based on a small part of Reaper code. To be honest I don't know if Edi will be destroyed by the second wave but it would be safer to temporarily shut her down.

Why leave Edi out of the second wave? Asked Admiral Hackett.

She runs the life support of the Normandy. Said Bree. It's true the life support could be run without her but the necessary alterations would take weeks. And the Presidium will have to be evacuated before using the Crucible and the rest of the Citadel after the Reapers are gone. At least until the damaged sections of the Presidium are repaired.

The keepers should make quick work of the repairs. Said Admiral Hackett.

Yes they should. Said Bree. But if my estimates are correct then even with the keepers the repairs will still take a year.

Very well. Said Admiral Hackett. We'll have to go to the Citadel to let the Council know about this. You should get some rest you're going to need it.

Yes sir. Said Bree. She then left the office.

Admiral watched as Bree left then said. Helmsman Douglas set a courses for the Citadel.

Yes sir. Said Douglas.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaari was awoken with a start when her omni tool buzzed. She looked at the display to see who was calling and saw Admiral Hackett info. She answered the call and asked. What can I do for you Admiral?

Commander the Crucible is complete. Said Admiral Hackett. My ship will be docking with the Citadel in a few hours and I will be in a meeting with the Council soon after I land. I would appreciate it if you and Azalea were to be there.

Yes sir. Said Kaari.

Good I see you there Hackett out.

Kaari set up trying not to wake Samantha. She then walked to her bathroom to get dressed. As she was pulling up her pants she heard the bathroom door open. She turned around to see Samantha standing in the doorway with her shirt in her hands Samantha then asked. What's wrong?

Kaari finished putting on her pants then walked over to Samantha and kissed her and said. The Crucible is done. And Admiral Hackett is going to meet with the Council about something and he wants Azalea and I there. She then took her shirt from Samantha and put it on then kissed Samantha again after braking the kiss she rested her forehead on Samantha's and said. When I get back I need to talk to you about something important.

Ok. Said Samantha with a small smile.

I'll see you when I get back. Said Kaari as she was leaving.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Calea was woken up by someone knocking on the door. She got up and stumbled over to the door and pushed the button to open it and saw Kaari standing there then Calea harshly asked. What do you want?

Kaari was shocked by Calea's tone of voice. Then she looked closely at Calea. She saw her right was blood red while her left eye was slowly turning gold. She then she saw Calea's hair. It was very slowly turning from black with violet highlights to sliver with bright blue highlights then Kaari asked. Are you felling alright Calea?

Why would you want to know? Demanded Calea.

Her powers must be waking up. Thought Kaari then she said. Calea listen to me. There is something wrong with you. You need help.

Calea rushed forward and pined Kaari to the wall then in a sinister voice said. I don't need your help to take you apart.

Kaari drew in as much air as her lungs could hold then yelled. AZALEA HELP!  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea had just woken up with Ashley's head on her shoulder and she felt Ashley's arm laying on her stomach then she thought. I'll get to wake up like this everyday from now on. Just as her thoughts ended she sensed fear coming from Calea. Azalea got out of Ashley's bunk as fast as she could and summoned the Armor of Olympus and out it on as fast as she could.

Ashley saw Azalea putting on her clothes and asked. What's wrong?

Calea's afraid of something. Said Azalea

Just as Azalea finished speaking she and Ashley heard a Kaari shout. AZALEA HELP!  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaari watched as Calea lifted her hand and drew it back. She had no idea what Calea was going to do but assumed it be along the lines of what Azalea had done to Admiral Gerrel. Kaari closed her eyes thought of a life with Samantha and prepared herself to die. Then she felt Calea being pulled away from her. When she opened her eyes she saw Azalea straddling Calea's lap.

Azalea looked at Calea and said. Calea I need you to look at me.

Dad please make it stop.

Ashley came running up to the three of them then asked. What's wrong with her?

Her powers are waking up. Said Azalea. Commander I need you to think of a planet that can support life without people.

Ilos doesn't have anyone on it. Said Kaari.

A crimson light surrounded Azalea and Calea and when it cleared they were gone. Ashley looked over to Kaari and said. We've got to go with them.

I know. Said Kaari as she used her omni tool to call Admiral Hackett.

Commander what can I do for you? Asked Admiral Hackett.

I need you to delay the meeting with the Council as long as you can. Said Kaari.

What's this about Commander? Asked Admiral Hackett.

Azalea's daughter's powers are waking up. Said Kaari. The Normandy is going to watch over them.

Let me know where they are and me and my ship will be there. Said Admiral Hackett.

They're on Ilos. Said Kaari.

I'll see you there. Said Admiral Hackett.

Joker get us to Ilos. Said Kaari.

Yes ma'am. Said Joker.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea sat across from Calea on top of a building on Ilos. Azalea looked at Calea and said. Calea I can't stop it. You've got to release your powers.

NO I DON'T WANT TO DO IT! Shouted Calea.

Why don't you want to release your powers? Asked Azalea.

I'm afraid. Whispered Calea.

What are you afraid of? Asked Azalea.

I'm afraid that you, Ashley, grandmas Ree and Jeen and Samantha won't want me any more. Said Calea. I don't want you guys to hate me.

Azalea stood up and walked over to Calea then hugged her and said. That would never happen.

How could you be sure? Asked Calea.

Because we're your family and we love you. Said Azalea.

Do you promise that none of you will hate me? Asked Calea.

Azalea smiled and said. I promise that none of us will hate you.

Ok. Said Calea. How do I release my powers?

Azalea got up and walked back to her place and set down then said. First close your eyes and then imagine a door that hides your powers.

Calea closed her eyes and after a few moments said. Ok.

Now open the door and let your powers out.

After a few moments the wind started to blow then a vortex started to form. ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaari and Ashley were in the starboard observation room looking out the window at Ilos. They were looking for a any sign of Azalea and Calea when Joker voice came over the intercom. Commander Admiral is requesting permission to come aboard.

Granted. Said Kaari. Have someone bring him to the starboard observation room.

Yes ma'am. Said Joker.

After a few minutes Admiral Hackett walked in to the room and asked. Where are they Commander?

Somewhere down there. Said Kaari motioning toward Ilos.

Just as Kaari finished speaking Edi voice came over the intercom. Commander I'm detecting some strange readings from the northern hemisphere of Ilos.

What do you mean by strange readings? Asked Kaari.

I detecting a strong wind at 61.2167 N 149.9000 W. Said Edi.

Can you give us any video of that area? Asked Kaari.

Yes. Said Edi. Standby.

A moment later a display monitor lowered from the roof in front of the window. Kaari, Ashley and Admiral Hackett saw a huge dust cloud spanning fifteen kilometers from the center then karri said. Edi get a recon probe down there.

The he probe is away. Said Edi.

A moment later the monitor started to show what the recon probe was seeing. They saw Azalea standing on a roof her hair was being blown straight out behind her. On the opposite side roof was a vortex. They watched as the vortex started to slow down and then finally came to a stop. The dust from the vortex slowly cleared to reveal a woman with long silver hair with bright blue highlights then Ashley asked. Is that Calea?  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea looked at her daughter and asked. How are you feeling?

I fell fine a little dizzy but I'm ok. Said Calea.

The dizziness will pass soon. Said Azalea. For now we've got to do something that you're not going to like.

What do we have to do? Asked Calea.

We've got to get you use to your new strength, speed and powers. Said Azalea.

I thought that you had all of Trigon's powers. Said Calea. I shouldn't have your strength and speed.

What do you get when you divide infinity in half? Asked Azalea.

You get infinity. Said Calea with a confused look on her face. Why?

You and any children that I may have in the future will receive half of my powers. Said Azalea. And my powers are infinite.

So I'm just as strong and fast as you? Asked Calea.

Yes you are. Said Azalea. Now you have two options on how to learn to control your strength, speed and powers.

What are they? Asked Calea.

One you go to Olympus like I did and learn over time. Said Azalea.

I don't like that one. Said Calea.

Two you and I release our full power and fight. Said Azalea.

How long would we be fighting? Asked Calea.

Until you can knock me to the ground. Said Azalea.

I'll take the second option. Said Calea with determination evident in her voice.

So be it. Said Azalea. She and Calea released the full extent of their powers. The planet started to shake as if it were afraid then in a sinister voice Azalea said. By the end of the day you'll know why I choose Nightmare as my code name.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaari, Ashley and Admiral Hackett were watched as Azalea and Calea released their power. They saw the building they were standing on turn to dust then Kaari asked. What the hell is going on?

The door opened and Victor, Cole and Bree came into the room then Victor said. Good we've haven't missed it.

Kaari turned to Victor and asked? Do you know what's going on down there?

Miss Roth and Calea are releasing their full power. Said Victor. Man this is going to be one helluva fight.

Why are they going to fight? Asked Ashley with a bit of worry in her voice.

Don't worry. Said Bree. They're going to fight so that Calea can learn to control her new strength, speed and powers.

I wonder what caused her powers to wake up? Asked Ashley.

I don't know. Said Cole.

Quiet it's starting. Said Victor.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea and Calea floated in the air above the building that turned to dust under their power. Calea looked at Azalea and rushed forward she tried to kick Azalea on the side of her head but Azalea caught Calea's foot. Azalea then threw Calea into the air then vanished only to reappear above Calea. Azalea grabbed Calea by her ankle and spun around then threw her toward the ground. Calea used her powers to stop herself before she could hit the ground. She turned around only to be hit in the right side of her face by Azalea's foot. Calea was sent flying into the building behind her.

Azalea rushed forward and punched Calea in her stomach sending her through the building then Azalea said. Focus your powers to stop me.

Calea rushed at Azalea and threw a punch an Azalea's face. Azalea caught Calea by her wrist and squeezed. Calea screamed in pain as her wrist was shattered then Azalea said. Use your powers to heal yourself. She then punched Calea on the left side of her face sending her into the same building.

Calea went through another wall. After she landed a blue light surround her broken wrist instantly healing it. She then flew through the hole that she had made. She once again rushed toward Azalea intending to hit her dad this time. As she reached Azalea she threw a punch at Azalea's stomach. Her fist hit it's mark but Azalea just stood there.

Quit holding back. Said Azalea as she kicked Calea under her chin sending her flying into the air. Azalea vanished and reappeared above Calea Azalea then used all of her speed and strength to kick Calea hard enough to cause her to brake the sound barrier.

Azalea watched as Calea hit the ground with enough force to create a crater six kilometers wide and one kilometer deep. Azalea landed next to Calea and said. Don't be afraid of your power Calea. Fear will only hinder you. Cast away your fears and show me that you're worthy of faith I have in you.

Inspired by her father's words Calea rose to her feet and closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened her eyes and rushed at Azalea once again. Calea punched Azalea in the left side of her stomach forcing her to double over in pain. Calea then kicked Azalea in her chest sending her into the air. Calea then vanished only to reappear above Azalea. Calea used all of her strength and speed to deliver a punch with enough force to cause a shockwave from the contact of the punch. Azalea was sent flying toward the ground at a speed that forced her to brake the sound barrier. When she hit the ground it with enough force to create a matching crater to the one that Calea had made when she hit the ground. Calea then landed beside Azalea as she was standing up then Azalea said. Ok now that you're not afraid any more we need to get your powers under control.

How? Asked Calea.

First I want to imagine a maxed out gauge numbered from one to one hundred. Said Azalea.

Calea closed her eyes then said. Ok.

Now imagine the gauge lowering until it reaches one. Said Azalea.

After a moment Calea opened her eyes and said. Ok.

Now I want you to punch me in the arm. Said Azalea.

Calea drew back her arm and punched Azalea in her left arm and nothing happened then Calea asked. Did I do that right?

Azalea smiled and said. Yes. That was perfect. It took me three months to be able to do that with out hurting someone. Now I want you to imagine a second gauge and label one of them as strength and the other as speed.

Ok. Said Calea after a moment.

Now I want you to raise the gauge labeled as speed to one hundred. Said Azalea.

Ok. Said Calea.

Now I want you to fly around the planet as fast as you can. Said Azalea.

Calea took off and flew to the west. Fourteen seconds later she landed where she had been standing and said. Ok now what.

Just two more things and we're done. Said Azalea.

What are they? Asked Calea.

I want you to focus on your powers until you can see them. Said Azalea.

I don't understand. Said Calea. What do you mean see my powers?

Your grandma's Ree powers are based off of nothingness. Said Azalea. When she focuses on her powers she sees nothing. My powers are based off of fire. When I focus on my powers I see a world made of fire. We need to know what your powers are based off of in order to teach you how to use them to their full potential.

Ok. Said Calea closing her eyes.

After an hour had passed Calea opened her eyes and Azalea asked. What did you see?

I'm not sure if this makes sense. Said Calea. But I saw a world made of wind.

I want you to use your powers to pick up a chunk of concrete and crush it. Said Azalea.

Calea looked at the nearest piece of concrete and used her powers. The concrete was surrounded in a bright blue light then it was lifted into the air and crushed into dust.

Your powers are based off of wind. Said Azalea. Just one more question.

What is it? Asked Calea.

What caused your powers to awaken? Asked Azalea.

I had a dream of a woman with red hair. Said Calea. It looked like someone was hurting her and that made me angry.

I see. Said Azalea while smiling.

Do you know what the dream was about? Asked Calea.

It could be that the woman in your dream is the person that you will one day meet and fall in love with. Said Azalea.

Calea blushed then asked. Did you ever dream of Ashley?

Yes I did. Said Azalea.

What was that dream about? Asked Calea.

She was running from what I now know are Geth. Said Azalea.

When did you dream about Ashley? Asked Calea.

It was during my next to last year of training. Said Azalea. At the time I thought it was nothing but a dream. But now I'm starting to think that I was meant to meet and fall in love with her.

So how will I find the woman in my dream? Asked Calea.

One day you may fell that you have to go to find something. Said Azalea. You won't know what it is or where but you fell the need to go.

Ok. Said Calea. Can we get back to the Normandy now?

Yea let's go. Said Azalea. Then a crimson light surrounded the two of them. And a moment later they were in the starboard observation room with Kaari, Ashley, Admiral Hackett, Victor, Cole and Bree.

Calea looked at Kaari and said. Commander I'm sorry for how I acted towards you this morning.

Don't worry about it. Said Kaari. I know you couldn't help it.

Ashley walked up to Azalea and Calea and drew them both into a hug then asked. Are the two of you ok?

Azalea returned Ashley's hug then said. We're fine.

Kaari looked at all the people in the room then said. Well I'll leave you guys alone. I've got something to do. Kaari then walked out of the room.

I'll be leaving as well. Said Admiral Hackett before he to left the room.

Yea we've got to get back to our teams. Said Cole. Then he Victor and Bree left the room.

How about we go out to eat when we get back to the Citadel? Asked Calea.

Sounds good to me. Said Ashley.

Me to. Said Azalea.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Samantha was a nervous wreck. What could Kaari want to talk to me about? Thought Samantha. What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? As the thoughts left her mind her omni tool alerted her that she had a new message from Kaari. Sam would you please join me in my cabin?

Samantha walked to the elevator and pushed the button for Kaari's cabin. After a moment the elevator door opened and Samantha walked out into the small corridor that led to Kaari's cabin. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath then walked in. What she found was Kaari wearing the N7 dress that Samantha had gotten her for her birthday.

Kaari walked over to Samantha kissed her hard then said. Samantha Traynor I love you.

So you're not going to break up with me? Asked Samantha in a small voice.

No I'm not braking up with you. Said Kaari than got down on one knee pulled a ring. I'm asking you to marry me.

Tears were falling down Samantha's cheeks then she said. Yes I'll marry you.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Mass Effect or the Teen Titans or any of the characters affilated with the game show or comic book.

I must apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

The Path To Victory

CHAPTER:10 Planning An Evacuation

Azalea, Calea and Ashley were eating breakfast in the mess hall. Ashley looked over to Azalea and asked. How about you Calea and I go to the arena?

I would love to babe. Said Azalea. But the Commander, Admiral Hackett and I have a meeting with the Council.

Calea looked at Ashley and asked. How about you and I go do something?

Like what? Asked Ashley.

Well you and I could go shopping I mean I do need some new clothes. Said Calea looking down. I can't keep wearing dad's clothes.

Sounds like fun. Said Ashley with a smile. When do you want to go?

As soon as I get dad's credit chit. Said Calea.

Azalea pulled out her credit chit and gave it to Calea then said. Have fun you two.

Sure thing dad. Said Calea while standing up.

I'll see you latter babe. Said Ashley giving Azalea a quick kiss and walking away with Calea.

Azalea stood up after she could no longer see Ashley and walked to the elevator and rode it to the C.I.C. She saw Samantha and asked. Is the Commander ready to go.

Let ma call her and see. Said Samantha using her omni tool.

What can I do for you Samantha? Asked Kaari after she had answered the call.

Azalea is here asking if you're ready to go. Said Samantha.

Yea I'll be down in a moment. Said Kaari.

Azalea looked down at Samantha's hand and noticed the ring then said. Congratulations on your engagement.

Thank you. Said Samantha with a big smile. Congratulations to you as well.

Thanks. Said Azalea with a smile.

Just as Azalea finished speaking Kaari came out of the elevator and said. We're going to meet Admiral Hackett at the Council chambers.

Ok. Said Azalea as she and Kaari walked towards the airlock. See you later Samantha.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Calea and Ashley were in a a store called Larks. Calea already picked out two black mini skirts with one pair of black leggings with dark violet horizontal stripes and one pair of black leggings with crimson horizontal stripes and two t-shirts both with a different designs. Four pair of stoned washed black skinny jeans with four t-shirts each with a different design. A pair of black combat boots with two inch heels. She and Ashley were about to check out when Calea saw a case of lipstick. Ashley saw Calea looking at the lipstick and asked. Are you thinking about getting some makeup?

I've never worn any. Said Calea.

I could teach you how to put it on. Said Ashley. If you want.

That would be great. Said Calea with a smile.

Ok. Said Ashley. What kind do you want?

Calea looked through all the makeup then picked one tube of black and one tube of dark violet lipstick then she asked. What else should I get?

You'll need some eyeshadow to match your lipstick. Said Ashley. And some mascara.

Calea reached over to the eyeshadow and picked up one set that hade both black and violet and one tube of black mascara then asked. Anything else you can think of?

Nope we're all done. Said Ashley.

Good. Said Calea. Do you want to get some lunch?

Sure. Said Ashley.

The two of them paid for the clothes and makeup then made their way to a small cafe. They both ordered a burger with fries while they were waiting for their food Calea asked. Have you thought of when you want the wedding to be?

I was thinking of sometime around mid March. Said Ashley.

That would be nice. Said Calea with a small smile.

Their food arrived just as Calea finished speaking. They ate with light conversation and then Calea paid for the food. As they were walking to the taxi station Ashley asked. What's your grandmas Ree and Jenn like?

Grandma Ree is like dad in most ways. Said Calea. She slow to anger but when she is angered it's best not to be the cause of her anger. Grandma Jenn is a go with the flow type person. She's also happy most of the time. And you can't help but be happy when she's happy.

Do you think they'll approve of me? Asked Ashley sounding a bit self-conscious.

They'll love you. Said Calea.

I hope so. Said Ashley as they reached the taxi station.

Calea paid for the taxi then said. Don't worry Ashley they'll be happy because dad's happy.

Calea and Ashley got in the taxi and flew back to docking bay D24. The flight lasted only a few minutes before they were walking towards the airlock of the Normandy. After they and the bags with Calea's clothes and makeup had been scanned the two of them walked through the door as soon as Calea stepped out of the airlock she bumped into someone. Looking down she saw Joker laying down and Calea said. I'm so sorry Joker. Are you ok?

Yea I'm fine. Said Joker with a hiss.

Calea put her bags down and said. You aren't ok. Your arm is broken.

It happens all the time. Said Joker. I have brittle bone disease.

Calea knelt down and placed her hands on Joker's shoulders then with a smile said. Maybe I could fix that.

Joker was surrounded by a bright blue light. After the light had faded Calea helped Joker stand then Joker asked. What just happened?

I used my powers to fix your arm and cure you. Said Calea.

For a moment Joker was stunned then he noticed that his arm wasn't broken anymore. So he threw caution to the wind and jumped up. When he landed he found that his legs were not broken. Then he looked at Calea with a big smile and said. Thank you.

Calea reached down and picked up her bags then said. There is no reason to thank me. I'm only doing what my dad would do if she knew that you had brittle bones.

As Calea and Ashley walked away Ashley looked at Calea and said. That was nice of you.

I'm a nice person. Said Calea with a small smile. Now how about you show me how to put on this makeup?  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Azalea, Kaari, Bree and Admiral Hackett were standing in front of the Council. Bree had just finished explaining how the Crucible would work and why the Presidium would have to be evacuated when the Turian Counselor asked. How are we supposed to evacuate everyone from the Presidium?

You tell them that there's a malfunction with the life support systems. Said Bree. In fact I could cause one.

That could work. Said the Asari Counselor. But how would we avoid causing a panic?

We make the malfunction seem small. Said the Salarian Counselor. But with the potential to become a major problem.

That could work. Said the Turian Counselor.

I agree. Said the Asari Counselor. But how long would it take us to evacuate the entire Presidium?

I could get them out in a day. Said Azalea.

How? Asked the Asari Counselor.

I would open double sided portals. Said Azalea.

How do double sided portals work? Asked the Salarian Counselor.

Like a door. Said Azalea. People walk through one side and come out on the other side.

The Asari Counselor looked at the Salarian and Turian Counselors then back to Azalea and asked. When could you open the portals?

As soon as you need me to. Said Azalea.

Then we should make the preparations. Said the Asari Counselor looking over to Bree. When can you cause the malfunction?

I could have it done in the morning. Said Bree.

Very well. Said the Asari Counselor. We'll inform the people as soon as Bree completes the necessary modifications.

Azalea looked at Bree and said. Let me know when you're done. I'll be with Calea and Ashley.

Yes ma'am. Said Bree.

With that Azalea and Kaari walked to the taxi station in the middle of the Council chambers. While they were waiting for the taxi Azalea asked. Why couldn't we use this thing the first time we were here?

Kaari gave a small smile then said. Because Ashley sent me a message asking for you and I to meet her at the bottom.

Azalea smiled as she remembered that day then she said. I thought for sure that Calea and Mary had something to do with that.

Just as Azalea finished speaking the taxi arrived and the two of them got in. As the taxi took off Kaari asked. Why would you think that?

Because they knew that I never would've asked her out.

Why not?

Do you remember what I said about the one and only time that I've dated?

Yea. You said that once she found out that you couldn't give her what she wanted she left you. What did she want anyway?

To answer that I'll have to explain some things about Olympians. Are you ok with that?

Sure.

Olympians are born with two sets of powers. They use the first set of powers to defend themselves until their Olympian powers awaken but they always keep the first set of powers. About forty two years ago my grandmother on my father's side met a human and fell in love with him. At that time the law said that if an Olympian wanted to live with a human they had to have their powers and memories having anything to do with the Olympians removed. At first my grandmother didn't want to leave her family behind. But then my great grandfather noticed that my grandmother was fighting with her own feelings and asked her what was bothering her. So she told him about the person that she was in love with. Instead of watching her suffer he removed her powers and memories and sent her to live with the man that she loved. But he watched over her. My grandmother gave birth to my farther and thirteen years later she and her husband were murdered and it nearly drove my great grandfather insane. The other Olympians saw how my great grandfather grieved for his daughter and decided that the law should be changed. Now instead of giving up their powers and memories the Olympians could give the human that they fell in love with a portion of their power making the human an Olympian. However the Olympians saw that an Olympian could fall in love with someone who would use their new power for nefarious purposes. So the Olympians used their combined powers to make all Olympians have a dream of the one person that they would fall in love with. But they would soon forget the dream and only remember when the two shared their first kiss. The new law was never meant to be learned of by humans. But somehow the woman I dated found out. She tried to make me fall in love with her. I could fell the deceit coming from her but I told myself that I was just imagining it. After we had been dating for six months she asked me to give her some of my power so that we could be together forever. Then I asked her how she knew that I could shear my power. She told me that she was just guessing. It was at that point that I knew that I hadn't been imagining the deceit. So I searched her memories and then removed anything to do with Olympians.

For a moment everything was quite then Kaari asked. How did she learn of the new law.

A copy of all the records and laws of Olympus are held by the woman who adopted my mother. A man who sought to have the power of an Olympian broke into the record room and read about me and the new law. He then told her about me and the new law in the hopes that she would give him the power of an Olympian.

What happened to him?

I tracked him down and removed what little power he had along with any memories to do with Olympians.

I thought you would've killed him.

Like I told you when we first met. If I could find a way that didn't involve killing I would take it. Unless I'm completely furious.

The taxi landed and the two of them got out and started the walk towards the Normandy then Kaari said. Yea your mom warned me not to let anyone piss you off.

They were quiet until the reached the Normandy and walked into the airlock then Azalea said. Yea she's seen what happens when I lose myself to my anger.

Just as Azalea finished speaking the airlock opened and the two of them walked into the Normandy. Once they were inside Kaari looked at Azalea and said. I'll come get you when their ready.

Ok. Said Azalea while waling towards the elevator. I see you latter.

Kaari was about to head over to Samantha when she saw Joker walking without a limp. She walked over to him and asked. How are you walking like that without breaking your legs?

Calea cured me. Said Joker with a big smile.

Really. Said Kaari. That's great.

Yea it is. Said Joker.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I forgot nail polish. Said Calea.

We can always get some when your dad gets back.

Just as Ashley finished speaking there was a knock at her door. Come in dad. Said Calea.

Azalea walked into the room and looked at Calea. Calea was wearing a black mini skirt with black and violet leggings. A black t-shirt with skull and crossbones with the word NO above the skull and FEAR below it. A pair of black combat boots with two inch heels and black lipstick and lightly applied black eyeshadow. After Azalea had taken in Calea's new look she said. I like that look on you.

So do I. Said Ashley.

Azalea walked up to Ashley and kissed her quickly then said. I missed you.

Ok I'm going back to our room dad. Said Calea. By the way dad. Can I borrow some of your nail polish.

Sure. Said Azalea.

Ok thanks. Said Calea walking out of the door. I'll see you guys later.


End file.
